L'harmonie des sphères
by Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua
Summary: Une théorie voudrait que l'univers soit régi par les lois de la musique, qu'à partir du chaos, il soit parvenu à cet état organisé et harmonieux.Un minuscule changement pourrait alors changer le tout en cacophonie, comme une rencontre par exemple...?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Je possède que dalle en dehors des persos originaux...et une télé...et une paire de grolles...et...

Feufeu crevardant quelque peu sur la longueur du résumé, j'ai du faire des coupes significatives...L'original étant:

_Une théorie voudrait que l'univers soit régi par les lois de la musique. Qu'à partir du chaos, il soit parvenu à cet état organisé et harmonieux. L'on avait avait même attribué des notes aux corps célestes qui, dans leur course, laissaient entendre une mélodie ordonnée, parfaite. Mais alors, il suffirait d'un minuscule changement pour changer le tout en cacophonie? Un rapprochement qui n'aurait à la base pas dû avoir lieu, par exemple..._

Bien le bonjour, lecteur. Toi, oui, toi qui t'es retrouvé à cliquer sur ce titre. Toi qui vient d'ouvrir une page sur le début de ma fic relatant la rencontre de Tobias Snape et Eileen Prince.

Bon, soyons francs, c'est comme aller voir Titanic, cette histoire: on sait que ça va partir en sucette à la fin, mais on regarde quand même parce qu'il y a Kate Winslet en costume Belle Epoque.

Chaque chapitre sera fait à partir d'un point de vue.

Nous allons commencer par Eileen, galanterie oblige.

**Chapitre 1:**

Le lit grinça sous son poids tandis qu'elle se laissa tomber dessus. Un soupir de soulagement mêlé de lassitude et un regard sur le petit jardin sur lequel donnait l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre.

Elle était finalement parvenue à boucler sa situation en une journée. Elle même n'y croyait pas. Elle regarda tomber la pluie, écoutant les petits claquements que les gouttes faisaient résonner sur le toit situé juste au dessus de sa tête.

Eileen Prince venait de fêter ses 18 ans. Pas tout à fait majeure encore pour les Moldus parmi lesquels elle allait devoir vivre avant de pouvoir faire autrement, mais pour le monde sorcier auquel elle appartenait, elle était déjà « en âge ». Une situation à l'image de sa vie: entre-deux, pas vraiment définie.

La jeune fille se leva dans un grincement de ressort et se décida à défaire sa valise tout en se remémorant ce qu'elle aurait à faire à partir du lendemain. Elle avait été embauchée par une cousine éloignée qui tenait une boutique dite « mixte ». En d'autres termes, elle ressemblait à un commerce moldu des plus banals, mais faisait aussi le commerce-discret- de produits sorciers pour qui savait où chercher. La cousine en question était peu avenante, et Eileen appréhendait les premiers jours de travail, elle qui venait tout juste de quitter sa famille et le peu d'amis qu'elle avait réussi à se faire au cours de ces 18 années, mais elle allait devoir s'y faire. 'C'est la vie', comme disaient les Français.

Tandis qu'elle achevait d'accrocher ses quelques vêtements moldus, son regard se figea sur le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir accroché à l'intérieur d'un battant de son armoire. Elle se jaugea, se toisa, scruta le moindre de ses traits: ses cheveux noirs de jais et sans vie, son visage mince mais aux traits grossiers, son expression toujours neutre qui donnaient une impression d'absolue indifférence à tout ce qui l'entourait, son corps dépourvu de la grâce qu'on exigeait de lui, son maintien raide et cette étrange posture qui donnait l'impression qu'elle se renfermait sur elle. Elle ne se trouvait pas belle. Ni même jolie. On ne le lui avait jamais dit, d'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Elle ferma ses pensées après un dernier regard à son reflet accompagné d'un soupir, et se remit à ranger le peu d'affaire qu'elle avait emmenées.

Sa famille, bien que Sang-Pur, ne possédait pas grand-chose, tout juste la maison de briques sales dans laquelle ils vivaient et qui reviendrait, de toute façon, à son frère aîné. C'est bien pour cela qu'elle avait dû faire ses valises et s'en aller trouver un autre toit où vivre. Une sorcière parmi les Moldus. Eileen ne s'en formalisait pas vraiment, elle n'avait fait que les côtoyer, du fait du manque d'argent de sa famille qui l'empêchait de vivre dans les quartiers quasi exclusivement sorciers, mais n'en avait pas peur. Ils n'attendaient rien d'elle, après tout. Juste d'être comme eux, à la rigueur? Peu lui importait, elle était à présent seule à bien des niveaux, et n'avait personne à contenter ou décevoir. Ça lui convenait pour le moment.

La pluie s'était intensifiée, et le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir franchement. Elle alla allumer la lampe qui pendait au plafond, et cligna les premières secondes, les yeux agressés par cette lumière artificielle qu'elle détestait. Trop occupée à s'habituer à la nouvelle clarté de la chambre, elle n'avait pas entendu les pas qui se rapprochaient de la porte d'entrée, à moitié couverts par le bruit des gouttes cognant de plus en plus violemment le toit, et sursauta en entendant des coups à la porte. Elle resta interdite un instant, sans trop savoir quoi faire, puis les coups reprirent de plus belle.

-Mademoiselle Prince? C'est moi, je viens vous apporter le linge pour le lit.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la porte s'était déjà ouverte sur une femme aux cheveux d'un jaune filasse et au visage rond. C'était Beth, la propriétaire de la maison, celle qui lui louait la chambre qu'elle occupait à présent. Eileen, confuse, se contenta de la suivre du regard sans rien dire, tandis qu'elle alla poser le tas de drap sur le lit. Un malaise né du silence entre elles commençait à se faire sentir. Beth décida d'ouvrir le dialogue par cet éternel sujet inépuisable: la météo.

-Bouh, quel temps! Vous entendez ce bruit? Pas un temps à mettre un chien dehors, ça.

La jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête, ne sachant trop quoi répondre à une phrase pareille. Beth poursuivit néanmoins.

-Vous êtes bien installée, alors?

-Oui, répondit Eileen d'une voix faible, tentant de sourire un peu.

-Bien. Si vous avez faim ou souhaitez prendre un thé, n'hésitez pas à descendre à la cuisine. Je vous rappelle juste qu'à partir de votre première paye, vous devrez acheter vous-même vos aliments. Je les cuisinerai pour vous si vous le souhaitez. Quand à la salle de bain, vous vous débrouillerez pour chauffer votre eau et pour le savon et autre.

La vieille dame fixa Eileen, attendant une réponse positive de la jeune fille. Cette dernière la lui fournit en hochant la tête, docile. Les traits fanés de son visage s'adoucirent légèrement.

-Bien, dans ce cas, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Nous devrions nous entendre. D'où venez-vous encore?

-De Glasgow.

-Glasgow? Votre nom de famille ne fait pas très écossais.

-...

-Rappelez-moi votre prénom?

-Eileen.

-Ah oui, ça par contre...

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Beth se contenta de sourire à sa nouvelle locataire en attendant une moindre réaction de sa part. Au bout d'une minute, le malaise devint franchement évident et elle battit en retraite.

-Bon...je vais vous laisser alors. Il y a des restes de ragoût dans le pot, vous n'aurez qu'à rallumer le feu... Ha, extinction des feux à 10 heures, au fait. J'y tiens...Et pas de garçon dans la chambre. Ça aussi, j'y tiens formellement.

Un nouveau hochement de tête. La vieille femme se contenta de soupirer, son sourire reflétant son impuissance à faire parler la jeune fille. Elle quitta la pièce sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Eileen resta un moment à fixer la porte, se remémorant les instructions qu'on venait de lui donner. Elle se sentit soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'aurait aucun effort à fournir pour les respecter avant de sortir sa baguette d'une poche de sa jupe. Elle fit un geste vague en direction du lit, lui accordant à peine un regard, et s'assit à la petite table où elle sortit une feuille de papier ainsi qu'une plume moldue afin de rédiger sa première lettre à sa famille, tandis que les draps s'activaient autour du matelas.

**A suivre...**

Alors?...

Les reviews sont à Tirelipimpon ce que le sirop d'érable est à Tirelipimpon...un truc qui la rend guillerette et un peu plus sure qu'il y a du bon en ce monde..=D

Prochain chapitre: L'intro avec Tobias.

Sur ce, mes hommages!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Si je gagnais du pognac à écrire ces trucs, je ne serais pas là à publier...JK Rowling a tout pigé au

Yop!

J'oubliai de dire, ô infamie, que cette histoire est dédicacée aux dames Sombraline et Maladict...Sans déc', j'aurai vraiment arrêté d'écrire pour de bon sans vous!°_°

Que ce soit une bonne chose ou une mauvaise, le fait est que voici le deuxième chapitre. Le point de vue est de Tobias, cette fois...puis Eileen pour le 3e...ensuite Tobias à nouveau, et ainsi de suite...

En avant Simone!

**Chapitre 2:**

Foutue pluie.

Foutue putain de pluie!

Les godasses trempées faisaient des bruits à la limite de l'obscène, le pantalon tout aussi gorgé et collant, Tobias Snape rentrait à grands pas mesurés chez lui.

Il avait pris le chemin le plus raisonnablement long, mais il avançait rapidement quand même, ça comptait. La plupart des gens étaient pressés de retourner chez eux après une journée au turbin. Le jeune homme, lui, cherchait à retarder l'instant où il arriverait juste devant la porte d'entrée de la maison qu'il occupait avec sa mère. Pas trop non plus, hein. Il finirait par en prendre un peu trop conscience. C'était sa mère tout de même. Ça ne se fait pas.

La sensation le prit, comme d'habitude, alors qu'il tournait à l'angle de sa rue. Cette espèce d'écrasement qui le prenait à l'estomac, l'envie de s'arrêter et de se dire qu'il avait oublié de faire tel ou tel truc. Des courses par exemple. Mais la paye était la semaine prochaine. Raté pour cette fois. Il se trouva soudainement pathétique; et décida de rentrer, comme le ferait n'importe qui d'autre dans son cas, retrouver sa mère qui devait l'attendre.

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit en grinçant. Il ne l'entretenait pas volontairement: il fallait qu'il l'entende quand elle s'ouvrait, et ce de n'importe quelle pièce de la maison. Au cas où elle sortirait.

Il mit un moment à retirer ses chaussures, l'eau de pluie dégouttant de ses cheveux et le bas de son pantalon alourdi baignant dans la petite flaque qui se formait à ses pieds. Un temps de chien, bon Dieu. Et il allait devoir nettoyer ça. Comme si la journée n'avait pas été assez difficile comme ça. Et la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

La première chose qu'il devait faire, c'était la localiser.

-M'man? J'suis rentré! T'es où?

Il tendit l'oreille. Rien. Il s'avança vers le couloir qui menait aussi bien à la cuisine qu'au salon ou encore à sa pièce à elle. Il s'approcha tout près de la porte de cette dernière et répéta.

-J'suis rentré, m'man!...T'es là?

Toujours rien. Il sentit la petite pointe d'inquiétude tandis qu'il fit tourner la poignée et poussa la porte. Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'aller fouiller les autres pièces.

Elle était là, immobile dans son fauteuil, à regarder Dieu sait quel objet, imaginaire ou non. Son visage éclairé par la lumière du lampadaire du dehors, les ombres des gouttes de pluie lui faisaient comme des larmes.

Tobias soupira à la fois de soulagement et de lassitude.

-Reste pas dans le noir, tu vas t'abîmer les yeux, dit-il tandis qu'il activa l'interrupteur à côté de lui.

Une lumière jaunâtre éclaira la pièce, faisant cligner des yeux la femme et grimacer légèrement avant qu'elle ne reprenne son masque neutre. Le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'à elle, jetant un regard au plateau posé sur la petite table à côté. Elle n'avait pas mangé. Ca allait faire deux jours...

-Tu devrais manger, tu sais. J'aime pas gâcher d'la nourriture.

-Parle moins fort, tu vas réveiller Edward...

Elle avait à peine soufflé ces mots.

Tobias l'observa quelques instants en silence, l'air blasé.

-Edward est mort, m'man. Et 'pa aussi.

Il avait anticipé la suite des répliques de sa mère. Il avait l'habitude et surtout aucune envie de jouer à ça, ce soir. Trop fatigué. Et il devait encore se changer.

Susan Snape se contenta de secouer la tête en gémissant.

-Pourquoi tu dis des choses pareilles devant lui...? Il va encore pleurer...

-M'man, y a personne. Ils sont morts tous les deux...'Pa a eu un accident et t'as fait une fausse couche juste après...Il y a sept ans, tu t'souviens?

Il détestait avoir à lui rappeler ça. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était devenue comme ça, persuadée que rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Que la vie avait suivi son cours comme elle aurait dû le faire. Ça le minait autant que ça avait l'air de la contrarier.

-Tu fais un fils exécrable, Tobias...Tu verras quand ton père va rentrer...

-Il est mort aussi, m'man...

-Tais-toi! TAIS-TOI, TU M'ENTENDS?

Il resta impassible, tandis que le ton était monté brusquement. Ca aussi, il en avait l'habitude. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis un moment, elle n'aurait pas la force de se lever et de lui lancer ce qu'elle pourrait trouver à la figure en hurlant. Il se contenta de hocher vaguement de la tête et de prendre le plateau, lui laissant l'eau et les biscuits au passage- elle demandera quand elle voudra autre chose, en attendant, ça lui suffira- et de la laisser, marmonnant ses délires.

-Tu ne dois pas l'écouter Eddy, tu m'entends bien? Il ne sait rien...Il n'a rien compris. Alors...tu attends avec moi le retour de papa, et on lui dira, d'accord?...Il ne devrait pas tarder...Il va avoir froid...Tu lui prêterais ta couverture? Tu es gentil...

Tobias referma la porte. Elle se tiendrait calme, ce soir. Il allait pouvoir souffler un peu. Il posa le plateau sur la table de la cuisine, et monta suspendre ses vêtements dans la salle de bain. Elle allait avoir besoin d'un coup de décrassage, celle-là...Il ferait ça demain. Pas le temps ni l'envie ce soir, décidément.

Il finit la viande froide et la soupe de sa mère, qu'il avait faite réchauffer en vitesse. Frugal, mais il s'en contenterait. Il alla se faire du café et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre en attendant que l'eau chauffe. La pluie avait repris de plus belle, et la nuit était quasiment tombée. Il sentit quelque chose dans son champ de vision. Une lueur. Il leva les yeux vers le toit de la maison voisine. Une lumière venait de s'allumer. Beth Grubb avait dû se trouver un nouveau locataire...

Il sursauta presque en entendant la bouilloire siffler sur la chaudière. Il versa d'abord de quoi faire un thé à sa mère avant de se faire ce café que ses nerfs réclamaient. Il alla fouiller un peu les étagère. Ah presque plus de thé. Il allait devoir en acheter...Un petit sourire lui monta au lèvres: une raison de rester encore un peu dans le monde des vivants...Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il n'aurait pas d'argent avant cinq jours. Et merde...ce n'est que partie remise...Il irait en demander à la vieille Grubb s'il y pensait demain. Ça lui fera une occasion de voir la tête du nouveau voisin...

Il entendit un bruit sourd en provenance de la pièce de sa mère. Puis un cri.

-JULIAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!

Tobias se figea un instant avant de s'appuyer un moment sur la table, la tête basse. La soirée s'annonçait si bien...et il fallait qu'elle ait ses éclairs de lucidité maintenant. Il souffla un grand coup, histoire de calmer les tremblements nerveux qui le prenaient. Il ne restait plus que lui de sain dans cette maison.

Hors de question qu'il craque, lui aussi. Ça ne se faisait pas.

**A suivre...**

Merci infiniment à celles qui ont reviewé, anonymes, non connectées et celles qui ont un compte( si lecteur il y a, qu'il se désigne, svp, j'veux pas faire dans le sexisme non plus). Il n'y a rien de plus motivant que de savoir qu'on écrit pas dans le vide. ^^

Bref...review?

Sur ce, que les petits cochons ne vous mangent pas!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, Rowling est pleine aux as, blablabla...

Yo!

Les tilleuls sont en pleine floraison...Je crois que c'est- avec celle(floraison) des acacias- les moments hors hiver et automne que j'attends le plus...

Sur ce, la suite!

**Chapitre 3:**

-A demain, Mme Balsey.

Elle ferma la porte après avoir compris que Janet Balsey, la cousine si éloignée qu'au final, elle n'était qu'une étrangère à côtoyer de plus, ne lui répondrait que d'un mouvement de tête, trop occupée à refaire les comptes.

Elle referma un bouton supplémentaire de sa veste moldue, la température ayant baissé après la pluie qui était également tombée durant toute la semaine. Elle inspira profondément. L'odeur de cette ville était...étrange. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Certes non. Mais...Elle huma à nouveau. Une odeur trop nouvelle de murs de briques et de trottoirs sales pour qu'elle se sente chez elle. 'Ce n'est plus Glasgow', se répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois de la journée, et elle se mit en route pour la maison d'un pas rapide. Ou bien peut-être pas...elle avait fini tôt aujourd'hui et n'avait rien qui l'attendait chez elle. Elle décida de prendre son temps.

La journée était passée effroyablement lentement. Margret-Mme Balsey- s'était montrée, cette fois encore, comme elle l'avait imaginé: sèche, exigeante et d'une hypocrisie stupéfiante. Elle avait maintes fois présenté Eileen comme « la pauvre fille d'une lointaine cousine qui avait eu besoin d'une main secourable qu'elle lui avait volontiers tendue, dans sa grande générosité, oui madame ». Eileen s'était contentée de fixer le plancher de ses yeux vides, le visage impassible, tandis que les clientes commentaient allègrement son apparente insécurité sociale et financière dans leur accent atroce.

-Cette pauvre enfant ne semble pas bien dégourdie, en vérité. Il va vous falloir beaucoup de patience avec elle, je le sens. Elle n'est pas bien jolie non plus...Glasgow, vous dites?...

Eileen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux au souvenir. Cette vieille chouette qui parlait comme si elle n'était pas là... Elle tiendrait le coup, néanmoins. D'une part parce qu'elle était habituée à ce genre de situation et d'autre part parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix: elle devait apprendre la vie, comme disait sa mère.

Elle arpenta les rues, quasi désertes en ce soir de fin d'automne, en écoutant résonner le claquement de ses talons. L'écho lui aussi était différent. Il ne lui déplaisait pas non plus. Elle aimait les sensations que provoquaient les villes, les classait selon ses propres critères: Glasgow avait une odeur de vieux charbon et suintait une crasse métallique qu'elle connut depuis sa naissance, Poole sentait l'iode et la bière, Aberdeen lui rappelait vaguement la tourbe et le macadam,.. Et Londres? Eileen n'en savait trop rien pour le moment...Une odeur trop neuve de quartiers reconstruits après les bombardements, sans doute, mêlée à celle des vieux quartiers qui avaient été épargnés.

Elle déambula ainsi, perdue dans ses pensées, mais ses pas finirent immanquablement par la ramener dans le quartier où elle vivait. Son sens de l'orientation était une des choses sur lesquelles elle pouvait compter à coup sûr, et ce, même en présence de moldus.

Voilà plusieurs mois qu'elle vivait à Londres, et elle ne s'était faite aucune relation. Tout juste la vieille Beth qui lui préparait ses repas et lui proposait de l'écouter(entendre) parler autour d'un thé dans la soirée, ses sujets de prédilections étant malheureusement peu au goût d'Eileen: les potins, sa belle-fille et les hommes.

Les premiers concernaient généralement des personnes qu'Eileen ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Beth pouvait bien leur casser tout le sucre qu'elle voulait sur le dos, elle se moquait bien de savoir si c'était vrai ou non.

La belle-fille-Lucie- était une jeune Française qui s'était réfugiée en Angleterre après l'occupation par les nazis de son pays, et avait rencontré à cette occasion le fils-unique- de Beth, Henry Grupp. Beth n'aimait pas Lucie et c'était réciproque. « Une étrangère passe encore...mais une Française! », lui avait-elle dit, le soir où elle avait une envie de « fricassée de grenouille ». Pareillement, Eileen n'éprouvait pas de sympathie particulière pour la grande rousse à l'accent curieux qu'était Lucie, et laissait la vieille dame filer les critiques en parallèle avec la pelote de laine qu'elle dévidait au fur et à mesure de son tricot-Lucie était enceinte, il s'agissait d'assurer une garde-robe digne de ce nom au futur petit-fils.

Le dernier sujet, en revanche, Eileen ne l'aimait franchement guère. Parce qu'elle était impliquée. Autant elle passait des soirées entières à ne pas ouvrir la bouche à écouter sa logeuse, autant son avis et son expérience étaient sollicités dans ces moments-là, et ça, elle n'aimait pas. Du tout. Cela empira lorsque Beth apprit qu'Eileen était « un cœur à prendre »-Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait trouver ces terminologies ridicules!

-Voyons, je ne comprends pas...Vous m'avez l'air bien élevée et euh...de bonne ascendance, vu vos manières!

'Mes manières?'

-...

-Allons, Eileen, il y a bien dû avoir un jeune homme dans votre entourage qui a fait palpiter ce petit cœur qu'est le vôtre, non?

-...Non.

-Vous viviez dans une école de filles exclusivement?

-Non. C'était mixte.

-Oh...mais n'y avait-il donc pas de jolis garçons dans cette école?

-Si.

-Eh bien alors?

-...

-Vous n'êtes jamais tombée amoureuse du tout?

A ce stade, Eileen commençait à avoir des difficultés certaines à conserver ses « manières », car Beth prenait régulièrement des nouvelles concernant sa vie sentimentale et ses fréquentations. Cela aurait pu se résumer facilement à un « Personne » de la part de la jeune fille, mais cette dernière, ne comprenant pas en quoi cela concernait sa logeuse moldue, restait silencieuse à ce sujet, ce qui, justement, relançait sa curiosité de plus belle.

D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas non plus expliquer que sa méfiance acquise au cours du temps lui venait de sa mère qui lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois qu'elle était une Sang-Pur et que l'idée même de fréquenter un Moldu dans le but de fonder un foyer avec lui ne lui était pas conseillée du tout. 'C'est pour ton bien, rajoutait Mme Prince dans ses lettres après ses mises en gardes. Pense à ta cousine Betty qui perdit le peu d'estime qu'un grand nombre d'entre nous lui accordait encore. Oui, ma fille, tiens-toi éloignée des Moldus...'

La jolie Betty en question avait donné naissance à un Cracmol après son mariage avec un Moldu. La famille Prince, déjà soumise à des difficultés financières, ne pouvait se permettre de disperser le peu de patrimoine qu'ils avaient rassemblé avec des héritiers indignes de leur aïeux sorciers.

Eileen ne savait trop quoi penser de tout cela. Elle n'avait pas d'aversion particulière pour les Moldus, et en venait à les considérer parfois plus souples d'esprit que ses relations dans le monde sorcier. Mais de là à rencontrer l'un d'entre eux et fonder une famille...

De toute façon, elle ne sortait jamais vraiment en dehors de son travail, la question ne se posait même pas.

**A suivre...**

Un chapitre transitoire, donc pas vraiment d' "action", mais il devrait y en avoir plus dans le prochain.

Sur ce, que la journée vous conduise au soir!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Pour le peu qu'elle a exploité de Tobias et Eileen, Rowling aurait au moins pu me les céder... Que tchi! Ha!

Avec les températures actuelles, j'aimerais être embauchée par les Service National d'Archivage de Carottes Glaciaires. Ça n'existe pas? Ça devrait...

Allez la suite: Tobias~

**Chapitre 4:**

Tobias Snape n'aimait pas l'étrangeté. Oh certes non, il ne l'appréciait guère.

Sitôt repérée, il la rejetait aussi loin de lui et le plus violemment possible, c'était plus fort que lui.

Cette répugnance envers tout ce qu'il considérait comme anormal, il la connaissait depuis le jour où il avait enfin admis qu'il était désormais seul. Seul à porter sa maison et ce qui lui restait de famille à bout de bras, sa mère ayant décidé de laisser de côté sa raison et par là même ses responsabilités. Ce jour-là, il se le repassait de temps en temps en tête, pour ne pas oublier pourquoi il se retrouvait à, à peine 20 ans, désabusé et solitaire, avec de longues années de labeur derrière lui.

C'était courant, à l'époque, encore. Mais il n'était pas destiné à ce genre de vie à la base. Son père ne l'aurait jamais accepté. C'est pour lui payer ses études-à peine entamées- qu'il s'était tué, au sens propre comme figuré, au travail. « T'as d'la cervelle, Tobias, qu'il lui disait. T'as d'quoi sortir de c'genre de vie. J't'aiderai tant que j's'rai en vie, alors contente-toi d'bosser à l'école, pigé? »

D'la cervelle, hein? Ah pour sûr, elle l'a bien aidé lorsqu'il a fallu se débrouiller avec l'enterrement de son père et de son petit frère mort-né quelques jours plus tard. Et lorsqu'il a fallu commencer à vendre des meubles en attendant de trouver un emploi lui permettant de vivre, lui et celle qui avait été sa mère. Et lorsqu'il fallait encore qu'il garde cette dernière loin des yeux de ce monde auquel il aspirait tant. Le monde des normaux. De la banalité. De la masse. Il le voulait à en crever, y participer, y vivre, y trouver sa future femme normale qui lui donnerait des enfants normaux qui grandiraient dans une maison normale...

Impossible pour le moment, tant qu' _elle_ vivait. Il devait se résoudre à encore subir cette vie qui ne devait pas être à la base. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide accident- tous les accidents le sont, de toute façon- dont il avait dû, par la force des choses, surmonter les conséquences.

Mais il était solide, maintenant, et obstiné. Il s'occuperait de sa mère comme il savait que son père l'aurait sans doute voulu, résigné, et attendrait patiemment qu'elle le libère de tout ce fardeau.

C'était le genre de pensées qui lui tourbillonnaient dans la tête lorsque, le dimanche, il faisait son détour habituel par le cimetière où reposait son père et son frère. Une fois face à la pierre grisâtre, il se contentait de fixer en silence les noms gravés dessus. Dans ces moments-là, il ne priait pas. Il ne pensait à rien non plus. Il venait se rassurer en fait; sur le fait qu'ils étaient bel et bien morts, qu'il ne restait que lui et sa mère, que sa réalité était bien la bonne.

Il avait essayé, quelques années auparavant, de lui montrer la tombe, mais elle s'était contentée de lui hurler dessus, de lui reprocher ses blagues de très mauvais goût, qu'imaginer une chose pareille n'était digne que d'un cerveau malade. Il ne la ramena plus.

Il restait à fixer la tombe jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la logique de la situation, pourquoi il était là et ce qu'il allait faire en repartant.

En passant les grilles du cimetière, il allait généralement faire un tour au pub à quelques rues de là, boire un dernier verre avant de rentrer. Il y croisait à l'occasion d'anciennes fréquentations, ses anciennes petites amies notamment. Maggie, Jane... Il ne savait s'il devait être plus affecté par le fait qu'elles l'aient complètement oublié ou par celui qu'il s'en moquait complètement. Elles n'avaient sans doute pas eu le temps de s'attacher à lui et réciproquement les quelques semaines pour la plus longue relation, qu'ils s'étaient fréquentés. Il était assez froid et distant, parlait peu et il le savait. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir envie de changer qu'elles l'avaient déjà quitté; non pas pour un autre- c'eût été trop beau- mais bien parce qu'il ne donnait pas envie qu'on s'attache à lui. Il était tellement conscient de tout cela qu'il en était devenu indifférent.

Il aurait le temps plus tard, quand il aura commencé à revivre. Il savait qu'il ne déplaisait pas, physiquement parlant: elles étaient venues d'elles-même vers lui, avaient commenté longuement ses yeux et son sourire timide et discret. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de dire grand-chose qu'elles lui avaient déjà suggéré qu'ils se revoient. Tobias n'était jamais à l'aise dans ces moments-là, trop directs à son goût. Et une fille n'avait pas à se comporter ainsi non plus. Néanmoins, il avait accepté. Pour voir.

Ce dimanche-là, il croisa la petite demoiselle d'à côté, comme il l'appelait. Il l'avait rencontrée ce fameux soir, alors qu'il était allé chercher un peu de thé et de compagnie chez la vieille Grubb. Discrète. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs: il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler son prénom. Aline? Eliane? Elle rentrait, la tête dans les épaules, le regard baissé et avait sursauté au salut qu'il lui avait lancé. Son air d'animal pris au piège l'avait à la fois surpris et amusé, il se sentit sourire un peu.

-Je suis le voisin,Tobias Snape. On s'est déjà rencontrés. J'étais v'nu chercher du thé..'Vous rapp'lez?

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête après avoir froncé les sourcils de concentration. En effet, elle se rappelait, mais ne répondait rien. Il se sentit le besoin de reprendre.

-Vous rentrez chez vous?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Décidément.

-On s'fait le chemin du r'tour ensemble?

Encore ce hochement. Il ne l'aurait pas entendue le soir où il l'avait rencontrée qu'il l'aurait crue muette. Un sourire un peu plus visible et un signe de tête en guise d'invitation et ils étaient partis.

Rapidement fatigué de n'entendre que leurs pas qui résonnaient sur le trottoir, il se décida à poursuivre ses banalités.

-'Fait froid, hein? ...'Faites quoi dehors par un temps pareil,m'zelle?

Elle rougit légèrement, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Visiblement, elle n'était pas à l'aise. Tobias regretta presque de l'avoir abordée.

-...travail, murmura-t-elle.

Il la dévisagea un instant, surpris.

-Pardon?

-...Je rentre du travail...

-Un dimanche?

Elle ne répondit pas, apparemment embarrassée. Il en resta là. Pas son affaire, après tout.

Et puis non.

-Vous êtes de Londres?

La tête secoue un non.

-Vous aimez?

Une hésitation, puis elle hoche un petit oui, toujours les yeux rivés au sol. Tobias se sentit une stupide envie de rire: elle avait l'air aussi mal engoncée dans la vie que dans ses vêtements.

Il estima qu'il en avait déjà assez fait et termina le reste de chemin qu'ils avaient à faire en silence. Elle ne sembla pas y voir d'inconvénient, semblant soulagée qu'il ne lui adresse plus la parole.

Arrivés devant la grille qui ouvrait sur le jardin de Beth Grubb, il lui fit face.

-'Pourriez m'regarder un peu quand j'vous salue. J'mords pas, v'savez.

La jeune fille se figea, interloquée visiblement. Elle sembla hésiter puis leva un regard intimidé vers Tobias qui sourit à nouveau un peu.

-Ben voilà...C'est quoi vot' nom encore?

Petit silence. Il fut un instant persuadé qu'elle allait rentrer en courant sans lui avoir répondu.

-Eileen. Eileen Prince.

-Ah, c'était Eileen...j'y étais presque.

Elle leva les yeux qu'elle avait à nouveau baissés en murmurant son prénom et le dévisagea, étonnée. Tobias haussa les épaules.

-Sans importance...Bonne soirée alors, m'zelle Prince.

Elle vira au rouge soudainement et, après une petite révérence, se dirigea rapidement jusqu'à la porte qu'elle referma sur elle sans un regard en arrière. Tobias secoua la tête en laissant échapper un petit rire. Il avait dit quelque chose de mal?

Il tourna sur ses talons et aperçut l'entrée de sa maison. Il se sentit bloqué un moment. Un dernier regard dans la direction où avait disparu Eileen, un soupir et il se mit à nouveau en marche.

Peut-être que ce soir, ça allait être différent.

**A suivre...**

Un immense merci à celles qui ont reviewé!=)

Que les températures vous soient douces!m(_)m


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: J'ai r'çu ma paye aujourd'hui, mais certainement pas pour avoir écrit ça...=_=

En hiver, les ours hibernent...Moi j'aimerais éterner.

La suite~!

**Chapitre 5:**

La pluie tombait dru ce soir-là. Merlin que Londres pouvait être humide! Et froid. Et obscur...Surtout lorsque l'on se retrouvait coincée à la porte de chez soi, ses clefs oubliées à l'intérieur le matin dans son empressement, et sa logeuse absente pour cause de réunion familiale mensuelle.

Eileen se tenait le plus possible collée à la porte, les bras serrés contre elle, à tenter d'obtenir du petit préau qui surplombait le perron où elle se trouvait le maximum de protection. A moitié trempée, elle levait les yeux vers l'éventail de verre qui, au final, n'était que purement décoratif et soupira patiemment. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller de toute façon. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le retour de Beth...

Une silhouette passa devant la grille, elle l'aperçut du coin de l'œil et n'y prêta pas attention: personne ne le fit en la voyant grelottante du haut de son escalier. Elle aurait pu se réchauffer grâce à la magie, mais sa baguette reposait sagement sur sa table, en tant que « vieux bout de bois auquel elle tenait beaucoup ». Beth avait ri en la reposant sous l'œil vigilant et inquiet d'Eileen. Si elle savait de quoi elle était capable avec ça...Déjà se réchauffer, ce qui était, dans la situation présente, un progrès non négligeable. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle était observée à quelques marches plus bas.

-Hé ben, M'zelle Prince? 'C ' que vous faites là dehors à grelotter comme ça?

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers celui qui l'avait interpellée, le cœur battant à la chamade sous le coup de la surprise. C'était le voisin, celui qui l'avait raccompagnée l'autre jour, tenant un parapluie avec un air curieux. Elle ne sut quoi répondre sur le coup, trop embarrassée d'avoir été repérée. Comme la dernière fois, il n'attendit pas sa réponse pour continuer:

-Z'êtes coincée dehors? L'est pas là, la vieille Grubb?

Eileen secoua la tête en signe de négation et murmura:

-Repas de famille.

Le jeune homme-lui avait-il dit son nom?-fit une petite grimace.

-Aïe, Dieu sait qu'elle aime prendre son temps quand elle va voir son fiston adoré. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être en train de houspiller sa bru.

Merlin comment peut-on sortir de telles banalités avec un sourire aussi...

-'Voulez attendre chez moi? J'viens juste d'rentrer d'courses...

-A cette heure?

Il eut l'air interloqué un instant puis reprit son sourire.

-Ouais, un collègue qu'a l'père qui tient une épicerie. 'M'fait des ristournes et tout. J'ai d'quoi nous faire à manger s'vous voulez.

Eileen secoua la tête à nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Il eut une moue déçue.

-Z'allez rester là à attendre qu'la vieille revienne Dieu sait quand quitte à attraper la mort?

Elle ne sut à nouveau quoi répondre. Elle devait avoir un air désemparé pour qu'il lui tende la main avec à nouveau un petit sourire.

-Allez v'nez, vous faites pas prier. Ça m'f'rait mal d'me r'trouver avec Beth sur le dos parc'que j'aurais laissé sa p'tite protégée sur le perron. Elle vous aime bien, v'savez...Allez.

Il accompagna son injonction d'un geste de la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur elle. Eileen hésita encore un instant puis hocha légèrement la tête en se détournant de la porte d'entrée. Elle se sentit rougir en voyant son voisin arborer un sourire triomphant. Lui, il devait aimer avoir raison ou le dernier mot...mais il avait l'air gentil, pour le peu qu'elle l'avait observé. Il lui tendit son parapluie, suffisamment grand pour deux personnes, et elle le suivit, les yeux baissés et, au final, toujours indécise, jusqu'à la maison voisine.

La maison était sombre lorsque Tobias passa la porte d'entrée. Eileen eut un petit moment d'hésitation et resta sur le perron, l'air interrogateur. Le jeune homme, n'entendant pas ses pas, se retourna.

-Hé ben? Z'avez peur de quoi? J'vais pas vous manger...Oh vous d'vez vous dire qu'j'ai p'têt des intentions bizarres, hein...Pas d'souci, j'suis un bon gars, v'savez.

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Ça ne suffisait pas pour Eileen. Une moue ennuyée se dessina sur le visage de Tobias qui haussa les épaules et tourna les talons.

-Après tout, v'faites c'que vous voulez, hein. Si vous choisissez d'rentrer, évitez d'trop faire de bruit, ma mère dort dans la pièce du fond...

Un grondement sourd-le tonnerre sans doute- fit se figer la jeune fille et fut le dernier argument qu'il lui fallait pour finalement poser le pied dans l'entrée maintenant éclairée. Tobias passa la tête par le chambranle où il avait disparu et l'aperçut, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'approcha d'elle pour fermer la porte.

-Bah voilà...Bon allez v'nez. J'vais vous faire un thé bien chaud...ou alors un café, p't'être?

-Euh...Thé...s'il vous plaît.

Elle leva des yeux embarrassés vers lui puis les rebaissa aussitôt.

-Un souci?

-Je...Je vais mettre de l'eau partout...

-Pas grave. J'nettoierai d'main. Ça m'dérange pas. Allez, v'nez...J'vous installe dans la cuisine, j'vous apporte de quoi vous sécher et on va guetter l'retour d'la vieille, d'accord.

-Je...Ce n'est pas...

-Z'aimez vous faire prier,vous, dites donc...Allez, posez-vous là, j'reviens.

Eileen le regarda passer la porte et disparaître dans l'obscurité, puis lança des coups d'œil autour d'elle, gênée. La pièce était propre et rangée, rien ne dépassait ou ne traînait. C'était froid et lisse, mais ça la rassurait à la fois: ça lui rappelait un peu chez elle, les objets moldus en moins. Elle entendit les pas de Tobias descendre doucement les escaliers, puis se diriger vers le fond du couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Un silence suivit d'un cliquetis puis d'un grincement lent coupé par un bref silence, et un nouveau grincement avant que les pas ne reprennent. Tobias réapparut dans la lumière blafarde de la cuisine, une serviette à la main et un air légèrement nerveux sur le visage.

-C'est bon, elle dort encore...T'nez, séchez-vous un bon coup pendant qu'je prépare le r'pas...Bon, y a pas grand-chose...Z'aimez le poulet froid?

Un hochement de tête affirmatif. Eileen se sentait confuse: il n'avait aucune raison de lui proposer tout ça...Elle voulut faire un effort et bredouilla.

-Ou...Oui. Vou..Voulez-vous de l'aide, monsieur?

Tobias éclata de rire.

-« M'sieur »? Pitié, mam'zelle Prince, j'suis à peine plus vieux qu'vous! 'Pouvez m'appelez Tobias...Non non, restez assise, j'vais m'en sortir. Contentez-vous d'vous réchauffer.

Il posa une tasse fumante devant elle et se mit à déballer les provisions qu'il avait achetées. Tandis qu'il s'occupait à découper la viande, il lança de temps en temps un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et à la jeune fille avec un petit sourire. Apparemment il avait l'air content d'avoir quelqu'un à la maison. Eileen se détendait un peu plus à chaque gorgée et coup d'œil, et le jeune homme semblait s'en apercevoir. Elle ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'il entama à nouveau la conversation.

-Alors vous v'nez d'où, m'zelle Prince?

-...Glasgow.

-Huh, Écossaise, hein?

-Une partie de ma famille seulement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'vous faites aussi loin d'chez vous?

-J'ai trouvé un travail ici.

-Quoi comme?

-...Dans un magasin.

-De?

-...Un peu de tout. Des vases, des savons, des épices...

-Ah ça doit être ça qu'j'ai senti la dernière fois.

-...Je vous demande pardon?

-L'aut' jour,là. On a fait un bout d'chemin ensemble...Vous sentiez bon. Un truc comme les épices...

-Oh euh...

-Faut pas rougir comme ça, m'zelle. C'était pas pour vous embarrasser...

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il devait avoir senti les produits sorciers qu'elle avait passé la journée à trier. C'était un Moldu, à tenir à l'écart du monde sorcier...Elle se mordilla la lèvre tandis qu'elle prenait conscience de sa situation: elle, seule avec l'un d'entre eux, dans une maison moldue, le soir, à discuter de façon plus que dangereuse pour son monde selon les critères dans lesquels elle avait été élevée. Comment avait-elle pu les oublier? Elle leva un regard perdu vers celui qui était venu la cueillir sur son perron, trempée et grelottante tandis qu'il déposait assiette et couverts devant elle. Le jeune homme la dévisagea, surpris pas ce geste. Elle voulut lui sourire, en remerciement de tout ce qu'il lui avait proposé; elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Il lui répondit par une petite moue satisfaite et un geste d'invitation à manger avant d'aller s'installer au bord de la fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir les allées et venues de la rues. Elle mangea en silence, inconsciente qu'elle était d'avoir si faim avant d'avaler la première bouchée. Elle acceptait de se faire nourrir, maintenant...Pour sûr, sa mère, si elle avait été là, lui aurait jeté un énième regard désapprobateur accompagné de son claquement de langue typique. Elle leva les yeux de son assiette et croisa ceux, plutôt contents, de Tobias. Elle devait avoir une drôle d'expression parce qu'il rit en secouant la tête. Elle dut ensuite avoir un air interrogateur parce qu'il se donna la peine d'expliquer son euphorie:

-'Scusez, hein, m'zelle. J'me moque pas d'vous, hein...Ça fait juste un bail qu'j'ai eu quelqu'un ici et 'l a fallut qu'ce soit une donzelle comme vous.

-...Comme moi...?

-Oh euh...c'est pas euh...péjoratif, 'savez. Z'avez de drôles d'expressions. Puis vous parlez à peine...Mais j'vous trouve drôle, en fait...

Eileen ne sut comment prendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle cligna des yeux d'un air ahuri et Tobias s'esclaffa à nouveau en reportant son regard vers la rue.

-Ah! La voilà qui arrive.

Eileen se sentit à la fois soulagée et frustrée. Ça aussi, ce n'était pas habituel. Elle se leva, indécise, attendant de voir ce qu'allait faire Tobias.

Ce dernier descendit de son rebord de fenêtre et lui fit signe de le suivre dans l'entrée où il sortit son parapluie.

-J'vous raccompagne ou bien...?

-Oh euh...Non...ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je...Merci.

Il lui tendit alors le parapluie, ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers elle.

-Rev'nez quand vous voulez, m'zelle Prince...J'ai bien aimé vous avoir à la maison.

Un hochement de tête pour lui répondre et le rouge aux joues pour lui signifier qu'elle aussi avait apprécié à sa manière. Il soupira légèrement avec une petite moue moqueuse; elle devait encore avoir l'air peu dégourdi. L'envie de s'en aller au plus vite lui reprit et elle osa à peine adresser une révérence de salutation avant de passer devant lui et ouvrir le parapluie sur le perron. De la porte, Tobias fit une grimace appréciative.

-Ça tombe toujours aussi dru, hein? C'fut un plaisir, m'zelle Prince.

Elle stoppa à quelques marches de lui et se retourna pour l'observer quelques secondes. Elle s'en voulait à présent de réagir comme ça. Il avait passé la soirée à être serviable et gentil, après tout. Elle se força à demi pour sourire, sa gratitude sincère faisant le reste.

-Merci pour tout, mons...

-J'ai dit quoi?

-...Merci pour tout, Tobias...Je...Je reviendrai pour vous ramener le parapluie.

-J'y comptes bien, m'zelle! Allez bonne nuit et portez-vous bien.

Le clin d'œil qui accompagna ses salutations dut la faire rougir à nouveau violemment car il se mit à nouveau à rire en refermant la porte. Elle resta quelques secondes sur ces marches, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière l'interpelle.

-C'est vous, Eileen? Mais que faisiez-vous chez les Snape?

Beth se tenait à la grille, l'air surpris et terriblement curieux. Eileen alla la rejoindre, gênée, et lui expliqua qu'elle avait oublié ses clefs, que Tobias Snape passait dans le coin et qu'il l'avait invitée à attendre son retour au chaud. Elle avait sans doute dû expliquer de ce ton monocorde qu'elle utilisait parfois pour empêcher les questions indiscrètes de germer dans l'imagination trop fertile de Beth, parce que cette dernière se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air approbateur.

-Un bien bon garçon, ce Tobias, en vérité...malgré tout ce qui lui est arrivé...Rentrons, ma fille, il se fait tard et cette pluie ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Eileen acquiesça et suivit Beth qui avait déjà tourné les talons après un dernier coup d'œil à la maison qu'elle venait de quitter.

Assise seule sur son lit, elle décida qu'elle n'écrirait pas à sa mère cette semaine.

**A suivre...**

Je souhaite à tous ceux qui sont sous le cagnard de se trouver un coin frais.

J'en suis à chantonner Que llueva que llueva. Sans déc'...°_°

Sur ce,

Bonhom(m)es salutations!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Il paraît que Tobias et Eileen ne sont pas miens... Mwahahahaha...haha... ha...*soupir*

Je viens d'apprendre qu'il existe une tribu amérindienne quasi-exclusivement francophone dans le sud des États-Unis, en Lousiane: les Houmas. Dans un sens, je trouve ça dommage d'avoir, au contact des colons français de l'époque, perdu sa langue d'origine, mais en même temps... le cadien, merde! 333

**Chapitre 6:**

*Ding Dong*

Tobias leva la tête de son journal, surpris. Il n'avait généralement jamais de visites... A moins que...

Il se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. La forme qui se dessinait vaguement derrière le verre dépoli l'étonna autant qu'elle le ravit. Il ouvrit la porte avec un sourire.

-M'zelle Prince! Si j'm'attendais à vous voir enfin!

La jeune fille garda les yeux baissés mais hocha la tête avec un petit sourire avant de les relever timidement. Elle leva sa main dans laquelle elle tenait le parapluie qu'il lui avait prêté quelques semaines à l'avance.

-Je...Je vous ramène ceci...Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps...Ça m'a été bien utile, merci.

-Pas d'souci. Entrez donc, répondit-il en récupérant son bien et en se reculant pour laisser entrer la jeune fille.

Il la vit hésiter un instant puis finalement poser le pied chez lui avant de lui lancer un regard curieux. Il l'invita à aller s'asseoir dans le salon avant d'aller fouiller ses placards à la recherche de quelque chose à lui proposer de décent. Évidemment, il ne trouva rien. Ça lui apprendra à ne pas recevoir chez lui plus souvent. Il se sentit gêné vis-à-vis de la jeune fille quand il revint la voir.

-Euh, j'n'ai rien d'bien pour vous r'cevoir...Ecoutez, j'vais faire rapidement quelques courses et j'reviens, hein. C'est pas poli d'ma part, j'sais bien, mais...'pouvez attendre ici juste quelques minutes?

Elle amorça un geste signifiant clairement qu'elle allait se lever. Tobias lui posa précipitamment une main sur l'épaule pour la garder assise.

-Non non non! Bougez pas. Ce s'ra pas long.

-Mais je...Je peux revenir plus tard, ce n'est pas grave.

-Non non, j'insiste. Restez bien sagement ici et en moins d'temps qu'il en faut pour l'dire, j'suis d'retrour avec de quoi vous r'cevoir décemment. Bougez pas, hein.

Sur ces paroles, il s'empara de sa veste, alla vérifier une dernière fois que sa mère était encore endormie avant de filer à l'épicerie du coin.

En chemin, il se félicita de ne pas avoir donné mauvaise impression la dernière fois. C'est qu'elle avait l'air facilement intimidée, la petite Prince. Il la trouvait amusante, avec ses petites manières nerveuses et ses airs complètement ailleurs. Elle jetait un regard affolé quand on l'interpellait, c'était particulier. Une seconde, même pas, mais bien visible à la longue. Ils s'étaient recroisés depuis le soir où il l'avait invitée chez lui, il était même tombé à nouveau sur elle deux-trois fois au sortir du turbin. Ce furent les seuls moments où il put à nouveau monologuer-au début-, puis discuter une fois arrivés près de leurs bâtiments respectifs. Ç'avait été bref, mais elle avait semblé un peu plus détendue...moins crispée, plutôt, à chaque fois. Elle avait même été jusqu'à lui poser une question! Un truc sur une broutille- ils ne parlaient que de choses très banales, en fait- mais c'était déjà ça. Y a pas à dire, il s'en félicitait, décidément. Les autres fois, il y avait systématiquement quelqu'un l'empêchait de discuter avec elle seul à seul. Et hors de question de le faire devant Beth, avec ses manies d'entremetteuse dans le quartier, elle aura tôt fait de les déclarer quasiment mariés. Non pas qu'il rechignerait, hein, elle n'était pas franchement belle, à la rigueur jolie si on cherchait bien...mais non. Pas tant que sa mère... Ah, ne pas penser à elle. Pas maintenant qu'il était encore sur le coup de la surprise. Et une bonne pour une fois. Il était persuadé qu'elle ne viendrait pas d'elle-même, avec son air un peu vieux jeu et guindé. Comment c'était son nom, encore? Eileen...Joli prénom...

Sur le chemin du retour, il eut un pressentiment assez désagréable. Il avait mis plus de temps que prévu à cause de la mamie, apparemment aussi myope que tatillonne et doublée d'une tremblante agaçante, qui avait pris des minutes entières à compter sa monnaie. Risqué risqué, ça. Il se dépêcha en arrivant au coin de sa rue et encore plus en montant les marches de son perron. Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte et se figea dans l'entrée. Sa mère se tenait sur le seuil de la porte du salon. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui et il l'entendit marmonner:

-Ah le voilà... Il ressemble tellement à Julian, vous ne trouvez pas?

Tobias en laissant tomber son sac de courses et se précipita vers sa mère, paniqué.

-M'man! Que...Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu...

Un coup d'œil rapide à Eileen qui les observait d'un air calme quoique légèrement surpris. Il voulut donner le change en forçant un sourire avant de retourner son attention vers sa mère qui le fixait d'un air indifférent.

-Je venais saluer l'amie d'Andrew...

-Ce n'est pas...Andrew est...M'man, tu ne dois pas sortir comme ça quand je ne suis pas là...

-Oh Tobias, ce que tu peux être agaçant à ne parler que de toi! Et devant l'invitée de ton frère en plus! Mademoiselle, vous avez choisi le meilleur de mes fils, je vous le garantie!

Un autre coup d'œil à Eileen qui restait impassible. Il poussa gentiment sa mère vers la pièce où elle passait en temps normal ses journées.

-M'man, lui souffle-t-il à l'oreille. S'il t'arrive un accident, ce sera ma responsabilité..P...Pense à ce que P'pa pourrait dire...

Bon Dieu, il détestait devoir entrer dans son jeu pour réussir à la faire écouter. Procédé odieux, mais efficace: elle hocha lentement de la tête en lui souriant comme elle le faisait autrefois en lui caressant le visage.

-Tu as raison. Je vais retourner à mon ouvrage alors...Une belle écharpe pour cet hiver...

Elle n'avait pas d'écharpe en cours, mais il hocha tout de même la tête d'un air entendu. Il avait envie de se gifler.

-Tu raccompagneras l'amie d'Andrew...oh je n'ai pas demandé son nom...

-Eileen, m'man...Elle s'appelle Eileen...

-Un bien joli nom...Tu la salueras de ma part...

Et il la vit disparaître derrière la porte de sa pièce, soulagé et anxieux à la fois. Il allait devoir retrouver Eileen, tenter de lui expliquer que...Ah mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle sorte, là, aujourd'hui? Il tenait sa vie à bout de bras à cause d'elle et avait l'impression d'en baver pour deux dans cette maison de f...Non. Il ne le penserait pas.

Il alla chercher son sac de course sans oser regarder par la porte du salon. Il aurait bien assez tôt à devoir justifier le comportement de sa mère qu'il se mit à haïr pour le coup. Il indiqua néanmoins à Eileen qu'il reviendrait tout de suite, sitôt le thé prêt. En attendant que l'eau chauffât, il alla prendre la bouteille de laudanum dont il versa quelques gouttes sur un sucre qu'il dilua ensuite dans un verre d'eau avant de se rendre discrètement auprès de sa mère. Il s'assura qu'elle but l'intégralité du verre avant de quitter la pièce. Dans la cuisine, la bouilloire sifflait déjà.

Il avait du mal à la regarder tandis qu'il amenait le plateau sur la table basse. Elle ne disait rien, se contentait de l'observer. Il fit un geste nerveux de la main en direction de la porte.

-...Désolé.

-C'est votre mère?

-Oui.

-Vous vous ressemblez un peu.

-...Non. Du tout.

-...Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

-De quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

-Elle avait l'air...un peu étrange.

-Elle est pas étrange. Elle...vit avec des fantômes, c'est tout.

-Des fantômes?

-Oui.

-Et vous?

-J'en sais rien. Peut-être que moi aussi j'en suis un, allez savoir.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Pourquoi?

-On ne voit pas à travers vous.

Tobias la fixa d'un air ahuri avant d'éclater de rire, laissant Eileen apparemment perplexe.

-Vous être drôle,m'zelle Prince...Vraiment... Elle est comment votre mère à vous?

-Ma...mère?

-Oui oui. M'ame Prince.

-Elle est...euh...C'est quelqu'un de...normal, je suppose. Je n'ai rien de particulier à dire sur elle. Elle est stricte. Et euh..c'est tout, je pense...

-Oh. Et votre père?

-Pareillement, sans doute.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air très sure, sans vouloir vous gêner, m'zelle Prince.

-C'est que...je ne le connais pas vraiment. Il est souvent absent de la maison.

-Oh, je vois. Il doit être très occupé?

-Je suppose...Qui est Andrew? J'ai cru comprendre que Julian est votre père, mais...

-Était mon père...Et Andrew, c'était mon frère. 'Sont morts tous les deux.

-Oh...Vous m'en voyez désolée.

-C'est la vie, m'zelle...Ou plutôt non...

Ils échangèrent un silence gêné. Elle était apparemment embarrassée de lui avoir posé une question qu'elle estimait indiscrète, lui l'était de son humour douteux. Pour sûr, il ne savait plus se comporter comme il faut. Il la vit amorcer un mouvement du coin de l'œil et pensa qu'elle allait s'en aller, mais elle se contenta d'étendre le bras pour attraper sa tasse et la porter à ses lèvres. Elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait et lui adressa un bref petit sourire contrit avant de baisser les yeux. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir spécialement partir. Tobias chercha alors un sujet de conversation un peu plus banal et habituel. Visiblement, Eileen aussi avait cherché puisqu'elle le devança:

-Que faites-vous dans la vie, Tobias?

Il sourit en entendant son prénom et devant le caractère personnel de la question.

-Oh je euh...j'décharge des colis aux docks et j'assure la comptabilité aussi à côté. J'donne des coups de main à droite à gauche...Rien d'bien incroyable...Vous d'vez avoir des journées plus intéressantes au magasin.

Le haussement de sourcils dubitatif d'Eileen sembla indiquer que non. Elle sembla hésiter, les yeux penchés vers sa tasse puis répondit sur le même ton qu'un gamin avouant une bêtise:

-A vrai dire...je m'y ennuie. Ma cousine- celle qui tient le magasin- n'est pas...facile à vivre... Je suis contente de finir le soir.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, m'zelle. J'le répéterai à personne. Juré.

Le clin d'œil qu'il lui adressa en parlant la fit sourire. Timidement, mais sourire quand même. Un sourire qu'il aimait bien, d'ailleurs. Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, mais cette fois d'aise. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas pu se détendre ainsi?

Le soir commençait à tomber au moment où elle prit enfin congé. Tobias, plus que satisfait de l'après-midi passé en sa compagnie et déçu à la fois, la raccompagna jusqu 'à la porte d'entrée. Un nouveau silence, similaire à ceux qui ponctuèrent leur conversation, s'étira quelques secondes avant qu'il ne parla.

-'Faudra rev'nir, m'zelle Prince, hein. La prochaine fois, j'f'rai en sorte de ne pas avoir à vous laisser toute seule ici.

Un hochement accompagné d'un embryon de sourire. Il appréciait ce genre de réponse de sa part. Elle leva vers lui un regard un peu gêné néanmoins.

-Cela ne dérangerait pas votre mère?

-Hein? Oh non non non. Aucun souci, j'vous assure. Généralement elle dort plus longtemps. J'ai dû la réveiller en claquant la porte...Ne vous préoccupez pas d'elle, vraiment...

Elle cligna deux-trois fois des yeux, apparemment surprise de sa réaction, puis sourit légèrement à nouveau. Tobias sentit comme un poids se lever de son estomac. Il était toujours tendu quand on mentionnait sa mère et elle ne semblait pas s'en formaliser plus que ça. Elle devait revenir.

-Écoutez...passez jeudi prochain, si ça vous tente. J'suis toujours libre ce jour-là dans l'après-midi alors...

-D'accord.

-Z'êtes chic, m'zelle Prince. Ce fut un plaisir. Sincèrement.

-Au revoir, Tobias.

-'R'voir, m'zelle Prince.

Il la vit hésiter et craignit qu'elle ne change d'avis finalement. Elle fixait un point au dessus de son oreille tandis qu'elle parla d'une voix mal assurée:

-...Appelez-moi Eileen à partir de la prochaine fois, s'il vous plaît.

Il eut envie de rire.

-Pour sûr...mais pas devant Beth, vous savez comment elle est.

Elle hocha la tête d'un sourire un peu plus marqué et passa la porte. Il la regarda fermer la grille d'entrée et tourner ensuite pour se rendre chez elle. A peine eut-il fermé la porte, l'esprit tranquille et un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres qu'il entendit un bruit de vase brisé suivit d'une lamentation puis le hurlement d'un nom qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration tandis qu'une boule toute aussi familière pesa à nouveau sur son devait être encore en train de dormir,là; il n'avait pas dû doser suffisamment le laudanum. Il souhaita être déjà jeudi comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait.

**A suivre...**

Un énorme merci à Sombri (arf comme d'hab) et à DameLicorne pour leurs petits comm'! =)

La température a baissé... Mein Gott, j'en grigrille d'aise!

Qu'il en soit de même pour vous!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Bien qu'attribuant à Diana Wynne Jones un talent de conteuse sans pareil (prosternez-vous!), il se trouve que ce sont deux persos ultra secondaires de sa compatriote, Rowling la très très riche que je recycle à ma sauce(les persos, pas la Rowling)... Bref, j'bave dessus mais c'est pas touche... Pire qu'un chip'...

Le français est la plus germanisée des langues latines, d'où sa phonologie unique et complexe. L'anglais est la plus latinisée des langues germaniques, d'où les restes d'ancien français et surtout de diphtongues venues tout droit des gosiers normands lors de la conquête par Billy. Entendre de l'anglais, c'est un peu comme observer un cliché jauni, superposé et à moitié effacé mais visible néanmoins de notre belle langue françoyse... Emotions.

Sur ce, la suite. Eileen. Introspectif...

**Chapitre 7:**

-R'voir Eileen. A jeudi prochain, au plus tard.

-Au revoir, Tobias.

Le bruit maintenant familier d'une porte qui se fermait derrière elle lui parvint aux oreilles, puis l'odeur d'humus du jardin mal entretenu de la maison des Snape aux narines.

Une saison était déjà passée depuis qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de se voir de façon hebdomadaire et Eileen avait perdu un peu de la retenue qu'elle affichait généralement. Juste un peu. Rien de vraiment grave. Rien de condamnable en tout cas. Ils ne faisaient que discuter, après tout.

Elle s'arrangeait pour ne jamais laisser d'ambigüité permettant d'impliquer le monde sorcier dans ses propos; c'était une habitude prise depuis toute petite. Il lui posait pas mal de questions sur l'endroit d'où elle venait, où elle avait été; c'était un Londonien pur souche, et n'avait, apparemment pas beaucoup voyagé. Il était vrai que les déplacements dans le monde sorcier étaient bien plus efficaces et rapides que chez les Moldus. Elle lui parla donc de ses impressions concernant Édimbourg, de la côte qu'il fallait longer avant de trouver le minuscule port où se trouvait une partie de la famille qui ne parlait pratiquement que gaélique et avec laquelle, de toute façon, elle ne s'entendait guère. Des banalités, au final, mais qu'il écoutait avec avidité.

En retour, elle se mit à lui poser des questions concernant le monde moldu et ce qu'il en connaissait. Il aimait le cinéma, par exemple, le loisir moldu qui se rapprochait le plus de leur système de photos animées. Certains pouvaient durer des heures, d'après lui, et les acteurs américains étaient très populaires, apparemment. Il avait fini par rire en apprenant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un film et promit de l'y emmener un de ces jours.

Eileen sentait ses repères changer radicalement. Oh bien sûr, la magie restait son domaine privé, et lui permettait de s'assurer qu'elle ne changeait pas tant que ça, qu'elle restait elle-même malgré tout. C'était quelque chose que même Tobias ne pouvait pas changer, mais ça, il ne le savait pas et n'avait pas à le savoir. Il avait déjà modifié l'image qu'elle se faisait des Moldus, c'était suffisant. Il parvenait même à la faire rougir d'embarras et d'ignorance dans la plupart des domaines qu'il abordait. Il en était même venu à lui demander si elle habitait vraiment Glasgow ou plutôt la campagne environnante, sauf son respect, hein. Ses parents, si fiers de leurs origines, qu'auraient-ils pensé s'ils l'avaient vue courber la tête, honteuse de ne pas savoir qui était Churchill ou comment fonctionnait un poste de radio moldue?

Tobias ne se montrait pas curieux ou insistant concernant son passé, néanmoins. De peur sans doute qu'elle ne le fasse parler du sien. Elle avait appris un soir par Beth ce qui s'était passé, l'accident de son père, suivi, sans doute en contre-coup, de la perte de son frère. Susan Snape, depuis, ne se montrait plus guère. Des rumeurs la disaient folle. Rumeurs que le jeune Tobias démentait de toutes ses forces, bien entendu. Beth, elle, pensait, comme il le disait, que cette très mauvaise expérience l'avait laissée avec une santé très fragile et qu'elle ne pouvait sortir, du fait de sa faiblesse. C'est du moins ce qu'elle avait conclu un jour où elle était venue apporter à Tobias les petits présents que lui avait apporté sa future bru d'alors et qu'elle avait croisé la silhouette frêle et pâle de Susan. Entre nous, avait glissé Beth à Eileen sur le ton de la confidence, elle semblait tout de même un peu déconnectée de la réalité... Ce n'était pas ce que pensait la jeune fille. Pour elle, Susan Snape avait peut-être eu une sorte de déclic, un choc qui lui permettait désormais d'accéder à une fraction de son monde. Les fantômes n'existaient pas, d'après Tobias, il s'agissait uniquement de souvenirs déformés et un peu trop présents, tandis que pour Eileen, c'était une réalité bien concrète. Elle côtoyait depuis sa plus tendre enfance le fantôme d'une vague ancêtre quotidiennement chez les Snape. Une intime de Marie Stuart, qu'elle disait dans son anglais mâtiné de gaélique et de 'r' roulés, et à qui elle rendait fréquemment visite. Eileen aimait bien les fantômes, bien qu'elle ne parvint pas une seule fois à apercevoir ceux que voyait Susan Snape.

Sa mère lui avait parlé plusieurs fois des risques encourus lorsque deux mondes distincts se retrouvaient mêlés. Elle voyait sa cousine Balsey chaque jour, toujours plus aigrie de voir des Moldus plus riches qu'elle, et enviant kes sorciers pouvant vivre de leur magie. Elle critiquait vertement, une fois les portes fermées, l'un et l'autre monde, incapable d'en apprécier un seul et encore moins de les concilier. Susan, elle, vivait apparemment entre les deux sans même en distinguer les limites, et Eileen commençait à appréhender sa propre situation. Elle ne voulait pas renoncer au monde d'où elle venait, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi elle tenait si farouchement à garder la magie pour elle. Elle ne pouvait concilier l'un et l'autre monde pour le moment. Sa situation était trop instable pour se le permettre. Et elle le regrettait à chaque visite chez Tobias. Toutefois, elle refusait de laisser cette part d'elle-même. Sa cousine Betty, celle qui avait jeté le déshonneur sur ses proches et servait depuis d'exemple à ne pas suivre, avait renoncé à ce qu'elle avait été pour vivre avec son Moldu. Sa famille avait été désormais celle de son mari, de même que le monde dans lequel elle devait vivre. Non, Eileen ne se résoudrait pas à un tel sacrifice. Elle ne le concevait même pas.

Lorsque Eileen, toute à ses réflexions, passa la porte d'entrée, un hurlement perçant retentit. Elle soupira légèrement: le bébé de Lucie était réveillé et le faisait savoir à tous, pour ne pas changer. Le fils de Beth, sa femme et leur enfant de quelques mois étaient venus passer quelques jours à la maison. S'avançant vers la porte du salon d'où semblaient provenir les cris, elle manqua de se cogner à la vieille Grubb qui s'excusa dans un grommellement agacé avant de passer à la cuisine d'un pas précipité. Eileen la suivit, curieuse de savoir les raisons de la nervosité de Beth. C'était un phénomène assez rare, à vrai dire, pour qu'on veuille en connaître la cause. Elle comprit à travers les ronchonnements de la vieille femme que cette dernière s'inquiétait apparemment pour son petit-fils, que son idiote de bru ne l'aidait pas en lui imposant une telle chose, qu'il se sentirait différent toute sa vie s'il elle persistait, mère égoïste blablabla. Eileen s'éloigna de la porte avec un petit soupir pour s'approcher du salon cette fois. La bru et la belle-mère s'étaient encore disputées à propos du petit. En passant la tête dans le salon, elle aperçut Lucie qui calmait son bébé en lui chantonnant une petite chanson en français. Cela semblait efficace. Lucie fit un petit signe de tête en guise de salut à Eileen avant de se tourner dans un coin où devait sans doute se trouver son mari et de lui parler dans un accent très fort.

-Elle pourra dire ce qu'elle veut, Daniel se calme tout de suite quand je lui parle français. Et si elle n'est pas contente, _c'est du pareil au même_.

Elle murmura ensuite quelques mots, toujours dans cette langue qu'Eileen ne comprenait que par bribes. L'enfant sembla apprécier les sonorités maternelles et se fit silencieux et calme. La jeune sorcière s'écarta alors de la porte, un petit sourire flottant tandis qu'elle vit passer Beth, toujours grommelante, un plateau chargé d'une théière et de tasses. Elle refusa poliment l'invitation à les rejoindre et monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle figea son geste tandis qu'elle refermait la porte lorsqu'elle aperçut le hibou perché sur sa chaise ainsi qu'une lettre posée sur le bureau. Ses parents n'avaient jamais encore osé envoyer de hibou, préférant, à leur grand dégoût, la discrétion de la poste moldue. Eileen s'approcha du volatile, lui caressant vaguement la tête au passage et s'empara de la lettre qu'elle ouvrit. Sa mère. Qui lui écrivait pour lui dire qu'elle s'inquiétait d'avoir si peu de nouvelles d'elle, qu'elle ne faisait plus confiance aux Moldus pour acheminer convenablement le courrier, qu'elle espérait que sa fille commençait enfin à se faire des relations dans le monde sorcier et qu'elle restait prudente et éloignée des Moldus..., qu'elle ne souhaitait que son bien. Le tout dans ce style froid et digne d'un sermon qu'elle avait toujours connu. Eileen soupira en refermant la lettre qu'elle observa longuement ensuite, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle releva les yeux vers le hibou qui semblait attendre.

-Pas de réponse.

L'oiseau s'envola alors après un petit piaillement, laissant Eileen encore hésitante, sa lettre dans les mains. Puis, accroupie, déposant le parchemin plié sur une petite coupelle, elle y mit le feu à l'aide de sa baguette et le regarda se consumer lentement.

**A suivre...**

Sombri et DameLicorne, vos comm' réguliers sont ma raison de poster ici.*reconnaissance éternelle*m(_)m

Quant à la miss Valence, merci et surprise pour cette review.

En espérant que la suite vous plaira.=)

Les étés à vingt degrés, c'est tout bonnard pour ma santé. (dicton Lnien...)

Tschüss~~~!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Pas à moi, sauf les pas persos principaux...Mais j'veux bien me les faire léguer. Hum, JK, si tu me lis...

Si Tobias et EIleen avaient une musique-thème, ce serait sans hésitation le Sacre du Printemps de Stravinsky (qui d'autre?). Je la trouve parfaite pour eux. 3

Et la suite donc:

**Chapitre 8:**

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'il put enfin rentrer chez lui. Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'il accumulait les heures supplémentaires et rentrait directement chez lui sans pouvoir voir Eileen. Généralement, il allait la cueillir au sortir du travail, ses horaires le faisant terminer plus tôt qu'elle en temps normal. C'était une habitude prise depuis quelque temps maintenant, un peu après qu'il l'ait embrassée pour la première fois.

Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé ce jour-là, à son grand soulagement. Tout juste si elle avait paru surprise avant de lui sourire. Elle était ensuite rentrée chez elle, comme si de rien n'était et le laissant enthousiaste et anxieux à la fois, puis était revenue la semaine suivante. Il tenta à nouveau sa chance et elle le laissa faire volontiers, amorçant ainsi la relation amoureuse qui durait depuis maintenant quelques mois. Il s'était mis à venir la chercher lorsque ses horaires lui permettaient de sortir du travail avant elle. Eileen, elle, était venue quelques fois au sien, attendant patiemment qu'il terminât, lorsque les horaires étaient raisonnables.

Tobias aimait cette routine installée entre eux. Elle lui apportait une sensation d'aise et de sécurité qu'il n'avait plus espéré connaître tant que sa mère vivrait. C'était malheureux à dire, certes, mais pour lui, Eileen lui avait permis d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'il voulait dans sa vie. Pourquoi elle et pas une autre? Aucune idée. Elle n'était pas aussi jolie que celles qu'il avait fréquentées auparavant, et n'avait pas l'air très au courant de choses de ce monde, mais elle lui plaisait néanmoins. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi ni comment. Avec elle, ça marchait et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Il tourna au coin de sa rue, perdu dans ses pensées. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il réfléchissait à son avenir, plus exactement à un avenir commun avec Eileen Prince. Il avait décidé que ce serait elle. Quand, où, comment le lui dire, il ne le savait pas encore, mais il le ferait. Il attendrait que les circonstances soient plus favorables... Tobias se mit à sourire tristement. Depuis quand se ménageait-il de la sorte? Il attendrait que sa mère le libère en disparaissant, tout simplement. Ensuite, seulement, il pourrait avoir Eileen. Elle semblait patiente et apparemment attachée à lui, ce qui le rassurait en un sens, mais plus le temps avançait, plus il avait l'impression de devoir se retenir. Il ne voulait pas non plus « hâter » les choses, parce qu'il avait des principes, une conscience et une jeune fille à épouser qu'il aimait. Cette pensée finale le fit sourire tandis qu'il montait les marches de son perron.

La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité lorsqu'il passa la porte. Il alla jeter un œil dans la pièce du fond, où sa mère semblait s'être endormie dans son fauteuil. Le plateau où reposait ce qu'il lui avait préparé dans la matinée était resté intact. Il soupira en allant le récupérer, s'aidant de la lumière qui venait du couloir pour éviter de cogner quelque chose et de réveiller sa mère. Arrivé à proximité, il put distinguer un peu mieux les traits de cette dernière. Son visage penché vers son épaule était inhabituellement serein. Il la fixa quelques secondes, intrigué, puis haussant les épaules, baissa les yeux vers le plateau qu'il allait prendre en main. C'est alors qu'il aperçut le petit flacon à quelques centimètres de sa main. Le flacon de laudanum. Il figea son geste, les sourcils froncés. Il arrivait à Susan Snape de venir elle-même, lors de curieuses et rares périodes de lucidité, chercher et préparer son laudanum. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui... Le manque de clarté l'empêchait de deviner le niveau du liquide dans la bouteille. Tobias reporta à nouveau les yeux sur sa mère. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se décida enfin à aller allumer la lampe principale de la pièce et se figea. Le flacon était vide et sa mère pâle et parfaitement immobile, sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus au rythme de sa respiration. Sa mère était morte.

Tobias déglutit avant de fermer les yeux un instant. C'était surréaliste. Il ne pouvait pas vivre ce moment. Il pensa un instant qu'il avait fini par lui aussi céder à la même folie que sa mère, emporté par son obsession, mais la sensation glacée de sa main dans la sienne lorsqu'il la toucha lui confirma les faits. Il l'observa pendant un moment en silence, lui aussi immobile à présent.

Que ressentait-il...? Il avait du mal à délimiter clairement les émotions qui semblaient pulser en lui. Il ne sut déterminer si cette sensation de vide et de silence intérieur était plus proche de la paix ou de la tristesse. Elle avait un air si calme dans la mort, c'en était hypnotique; ses traits étaient redevenus ceux que Tobias avait connus lorsqu'elle était encore sa mère, et il sentit les larmes qu'il avait déjà versées pour elle lui remonter aux yeux. Curieuse sensation que de sentir que l'on avait perdu sa mère pour une deuxième fois. Il s'était préparé à cet instant, l'avait souhaité et ensuite, culpabilité filiale oblige, regretté, et il se retrouvait là, à présent, à réprimer des larmes dont il ne connaissait même pas la source en serrant dans sa main celle sans vie de sa mère. Il dut attendre encore un peu, avant que les émotions lui laissent un peu de répit pour réfléchir et raisonner. Que devait-il faire à présent? Il avait du mal à réfléchir. Le médecin. Il devait contacter le médecin de sa mère. Et quoi ensuite? La police? Sans doute. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Le médecin saurait, lui. La tête lui tournait légèrement.

Il sortit de chez lui et se dirigea vers la cabine la plus proche. Ses gestes étaient froids et mécaniques. Il composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, et s'entendit raconter qu'il venait de trouver sa mère, probablement décédée, le flacon de laudanum vidé à ses côté et hocha vaguement la tête en entendant la voix familière du médecin. Il serait là dans une dizaine de minutes tout au plus. Tobias raccrocha et soupira longuement. Voilà déjà ça de fait. Il devait attendre chez lui ensuite. Plus facile qu'il ne pensait, en fait. Il revint donc sur ses pas, l'esprit toujours aussi actif et vide à la fois.

Une fois de retour, il alla dans la cuisine. Il devait se faire un café. C'était la seule chose à peu près cohérente qu'il arrivait à formuler dans sa tête. Une fois la première gorgée avalée, il se sentit plus... les idées plus claires. Et perdu. Ce flacon à côté de sa mère. Elle l'avait d'abord trouvé, puis emmené jusqu'à la pièce où elle vivait recluse et l'avait bue en entier. Il pouvait presque la _voir_ exécuter chacun de ces gestes. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle irait jusqu'à... Qu'est-ce que c'était? Et si elle avait été lucide lorsqu'elle avait... Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire un geste pareil... Qu'en savait-il au juste? Accident ou suicide. Accident ou suicide... Il secoua la tête en fermant les yeux le plus fort possible, tentant de chasser les images qui commençaient à se former dans sa tête. Celles de sa mère avalant tranquillement la dernière goulée de laudanum d'un air las et calme avant de laisser ce poison agir. Ses repères venaient de s'effondrer avant même qu'il ne puisse s'y attendre. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Non. Pas s'effondrer... Changer.

Il leva les yeux vers la maison voisine, et aperçut la fenêtre de la chambre d'Eileen toujours éclairée. Il avala une gorgée de plus de son café- un peu trop fort ce soir, tiens- et se laissa aller contre le cadre de la fenêtre. Il avait Eileen à présent. Il pouvait enfin l'avoir elle et la vie à laquelle il avait aspirée depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Il but à nouveau avec une légère grimace en repoussant le plus possible la culpabilité de cette pensée. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Le médecin serait là d'une minute à l'autre, pour constater le décès officiel de Susan Snape, morte d'une consommation excessive et subite de laudanum en l'absence de son fils Tobias. Il reporta à nouveau ses yeux sur le carré lumineux de la fenêtre d'en face et sentit un sourire étirer lentement ses lèvres.

**A suivre...**

Big märsi aux revieweuses, z'avez pas idée de ce que quelques lignes peuvent faire. ^^

Sur, ce, danke für Ihre Besuch~

Tschüss~~


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Vous croyez franchement que si l'univers d'HP et ses perso avaient été à moi, ça se serait fini comme ça? Franchement?

Y a pas un dicton populaire qui dit: "La vie, c'est une crevasse dans laquelle t'es tombée vers l'enfance et d'où t'essayes de t'extraire depuis"? Z'êtes sûrs?

Ça devrait...

Sur ce, la suite:

**Chapitre 9:**

Le ciel était gris mais pas menaçant lorsqu'ils passèrent les grilles du cimetière. Beth, sincèrement touchée ou émue pour les circonstances, essuyait une énième fois ses yeux rougis tandis que le petit groupe qu'elle formait avec Eileen et Tobias se sépara des quelques personnes venues aux funérailles de Susan Snape. Chacun resta silencieux sur le chemin du retour, Eileen jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil au jeune homme marchant à ses côtés. Tobias n'avait pas changé d'expression depuis le début de la cérémonie, semblant préoccupé, nerveux et absent. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques fois et il avait esquissé un petit sourire supposé la rassurer mais sans grande conviction ni vraie efficacité; c'est pour cela qu'elle accepta, soulagée, l'invitation de Tobias à passer à la maison et le suivit après un rapide regard en arrière à Beth qui prit un petit air entendu avant de rentrer chez elle.

Eileen suivit Tobias dans la cuisine, ce dernier ne se formalisant pas plus qu'elle des convenances et les règles froides et guindées de l'hospitalité « comme il faut ». Il lui accorda un regard accompagné d'un petit sourire nerveux en s'emparant de la boîte de thé mais resta silencieux. Il avait quelque chose à lui dire, elle attendrait donc patiemment qu'il se décidât. Après un petit moment, elle l'entendit inspirer profondément, signe qu'il allait enfin parler, et leva les yeux de ses mains pour croiser ses yeux qu'il baissa rapidement.

-J'vais déménager d'ici un mois, deux mois à tout casser.

Eileen sentit comme une chape de plomb lui tomber sur les épaules. Elle fut incapable de savoir quelle réaction avoir face à ce genre de nouvelle.

-Où?

-Vers Manchester. Le frère du patron ouvre un commerce là-bas, j'ai demandé s'il pouvait me pistonner un peu. Il a accepté.

Eileen cligna des yeux, toujours indécise sur le comportement à adopter. Elle les ferma ensuite, espérant empêcher les larmes de monter trop vite; elle n'avait pas encore décidé.

-C'est loin...

-J'sais.

-Tob...

-T'veux bien m'épouser, Eileen?

Elle rouvrit grand les yeux, interdite, puis les leva à nouveau vers lui. Il avait un air si grave...

-J'voudrais qu'tu deviennes ma femme. T'veux bien?

Le ton était relativement contenu, mais Eileen y sentit une pointe d'inquiétude. Elle se trouva à nouveau incapable de répondre. Il venait de perdre sa mère six jours auparavant et voilà qu'il la demandait en mariage. La situation lui sembla déplacée, de même que la proposition. Elle baissa les yeux, ne souhaitant plus croiser le regard anxieux et pressé de Tobias, et aperçut alors les mains de celui-ci qui tremblaient légèrement. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils de contrariété. Contrariété dirigée contre elle: pourquoi hésitait-elle autant? Elle aimait cet homme au regard de plus en plus inquiet à mesure qu'elle gardait le silence, elle l'aimait à en abandonner ses habitudes et à se sentir capable de vivre avec les siennes à lui. Elle avait éloigné sa famille et les conseils redondants de sa mère pour s'impliquer d'elle-même dans cette relation qu'elle n'avait pas espérée à la base, et là, il lui demandait de partir vivre avec lui dans un nouvel endroit. Une nouvelle vie... Quel était le problème au juste? L'horloge de la cuisine égrenait les secondes et Eileen ne répondait toujours pas, se contentant de fixer pensivement les mains tremblantes de nervosité agrippées au comptoir de Tobias. La voix de ce dernier finit par résonner, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

-C'est parce que c'est pas l'bon jour, hein. J'm'en fous, t'sais. J't'aime, j'veux personne d'aut...

-J'accepte... Je...

Elle se mordilla légèrement la lèvre, sentant la chape de plomb la libérer soudainement. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, puis, le voyant sourire, elle se sentit le réflexe de faire de même. L'atmosphère avait perdu de sa tension. L'esprit de la jeune sorcière, toutefois, tournait à vive allure: elle allait donc changer de ville, de statut, de vie... Un mois et quelque avait-il dit... Il lui faudrait prévenir son employeuse- elle ne parvenait plus à la considérer comme un membre quelconque de sa famille depuis longtemps-, Beth, elle se chargerait de faire passer la nouvelle à qui serait intéressé...Qui d'autre encore? Ah, le ministère... Ses parents? Jamais. Ils ne l'accepteraient p...

Ses pensées affolées se stoppèrent net lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Tobias sur les siennes. Elle le sentait heureux et soulagé à travers ce baiser, et s'en voulut tout à coup de ne pas exprimer autant d'enthousiasme que lui, du moins aussi facilement... Il venait d'enterrer sa mère le jour-même et il parvenait à sourire malgré tout. Il devait avoir attendu longtemps pour lui faire cette demande, elle ne semblait pas avoir été dite sur un coup de tête dans le caprice d'un moment. Il voulait la faire depuis un bon moment déjà, cette proposition, elle pouvait se rassurer de ce côté-là. Eileen se sentit alors sourire dans le baiser qui s'acheva peu après. Elle sentit le sourire se dissiper légèrement, tandis que le cours de ses pensées reprenait. Il lui restait une petite inquiétude qui tournicotait dans sa tête. Elle voulait avoir l'avis et l'accord de Tobias. Pour la forme.

-Je... Je ne souhaite pas que mes parents soient mis au courant. Je me fiche de leur bénédiction. Est-ce que... tu peux le comprendre?

Tobias eut un air légèrement surpris puis son visage se fit rassurant, ainsi que son ton:

-J'peux, oui. T'inquiète pas, c'est pas comme s'il m'en restait beaucoup d'mon côté non plus. Y aura pas grand-monde mais ça en f'ra pas un moins bon mariage. Tant qu't'es là, moi, ça m'va.

Eileen savait qu'il ne s'en formaliserait pas, vu le peu de curiosité dont il avait fait preuve vis-à-vis de sa famille, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir soulagée. Un poids en moins sur la poitrine. Elle se sentit sourire d'elle-même et prit les mains de Tobias dans les siennes avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, juste pour s'assurer que la situation était bien réelle, et rester un peu plus longtemps ainsi, sans réfléchir, se contentant d'apprécier la présence du jeune homme.

Il parlèrent ensuite des choses à faire avant la cérémonie qui avait été décidée avec le strict minimum, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant de véritable attache dans cette ville. Beth serait là en guise de témoin, Tobias avait choisi un ami d'enfance qui travaillait avec lui. Les reste leur semblait superflu, ni l'un ni l'autre ne rêvant de cérémonie solennelle et pompeuse. Eileen ne mentionna pas la possible présence d'un employé du ministère de la Magie chargé de s'assurer basiquement de l'union d'une sorcière et d'un Moldu et jouant le simple rôle de témoin.

Elle prit ensuite congé; il se faisait tard, et elle avait encore la nouvelle à annoncer à Beth. Il la raccompagna à la porte où, la mine légèrement réticente, il lui prit la main et demanda timidement:

-T'veux... T'veux pas rester cette nuit?

Eileen baissa les yeux. Elle savait parfaitement ce que cette demande impliquant. Les discussions crues de Mrs Balsey avec quelques clientes amatrices de ragots lui avaient donné suffisamment de détails, en plus de ses connaissances déjà acquises. Elle aurait aimé répondre par l'affirmative, à vrai dire. Conventionnel, convenable ou non, ils seraient mari et femme bientôt, alors à quoi bon attendre et faire attendre? L'obstacle était qu'il s'agissait d'une nuit de funérailles. En tant que sorcière, elle avait appris que lors de nuits de ce genre, il était fortement recommandé pour un couple de faire chambre à part, sous peine de courroucer l'âme du défunt enterré le jour-même. Et un mort en colère pouvait se montrer redoutablement dangereux. Pour les Moldus « normaux », elle avait encore des doutes quant à un possible retour de leur âme le soir de leurs funérailles, mais pour Susan Snape, comment savoir... Eileen préféra s'abstenir et secoua la tête avec un petit sourire contrit.

-Pas cette nuit, non... Bonne nuit, Tobias.

Il posa alors un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer:

-J'suis quand même heureux. 'Nuit, ma belle.

Elle quitta enfin la maison, descendant les marches du perron l'esprit à la fois emmêlé et léger. Trop de choses à penser et à préparer résumées en une seule: Eileen Prince allait épouser Tobias Snape.

La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité et le silence lorsqu'elle passa la porte d'entrée. Beth devait être déjà couchée. Eileen s'en sentit soulagée quelque part; elle voulait garder ses pensées et ce moment pour elle encore un peu. Cela attendrait demain. Elle monta les trois escaliers menant à sa chambre dans le noir, s'aidant du clair de lune traversant les vitres pour trouver sa porte à tâtons. Une fois cette dernière fermée, elle murmura un « accio », récupérant ainsi sa baguette qu'elle agita légèrement. Une petite sphère de lumière s'en dégagea alors et alla se placer ensuite à l'endroit où était accrochée l'ampoule du plafond, éclairant enfin la pièce uniformément. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à se faire aux lumières électriques moldues. Elle balaya ensuite sa chambre d'un regard anxieux puis satisfait. Ce soir-là non plus, il n'y avait ni hibou ni lettre qui l'attendait.

**A suivre...**

Valence, Maladict et DameLicorne: merci. Merci merci merci merci merci. Mais d'une force...!

Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier en fait. Je me suis rendu compte que ceux prévus étaient trop courts et trop longs à la fois. Hop on serre un peu, on vire le superflu et voilà~.

Il y aura sans doute un épilogue. A voir selon l'inspi et la satisfaction qui en ressortirait.

では、読んで頂いてありがとうございましたぁぁぁ。m(_)m


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Les personnages/ ne m'appartiennent en rien/Dépitée je suis. On haïkuïse comme on peu.

Ne plus rien demander équivaut-il à du je-m'en-foutisme résigné ou à un désespoir finalement assumé...?

Ce site me fait me poser de ces questions...

Sur ce, le dernier chapitre de L'harmonie des sphères:

**Chapitre 10:**

La neige tombait drue lorsqu'il referma la porte de la boutique après un rapide salut à son patron et son collègue. Elle l'attendait sous l'abri de bus, comme tous les jours depuis qu'elle avait dû s'arrêter de travailler dans le même établissement, « à cause de son état ». Son ventre proéminent était alors bien visible, même de là où Tobias se trouvait. Il adorait cette vision. Sa femme, son boulot et son gamin- à venir, certes mais le seul fait de _voir_ Eileen enceinte le rendait déjà concret et tangible dans sa tête. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir réussi aussi vite. Eileen l'aperçut et se dirigea vers lui, mais il lui fit signe de l'attendre, c'est lui qui la rejoindrait. Un baiser, quelques paroles échangées et ils étaient sur le chemin du retour vers Spinner's End, le quartier où ils résidaient désormais.

Ils s'étaient mariés à Londres, tout aussi discrètement qu'ils l'avaient décidé, et avaient quitté la ville quelques jours plus tard pour s'installer dans cette banlieue de Manchester. Ça faisait presque deux ans maintenant. Il menait une vie plus modeste, mais elle lui suffisait amplement et Eileen ne s'était jamais plainte. Elle avait émis quelques objections lorsqu'il lui avait activement suggéré de cesser de travailler lorsque sa grossesse se fit franchement évidente, argüant la diminution de sa mobilité ainsi que des efforts déconseillés pour quelqu'un dans son état, mais elle céda finalement et accepta de mener une vie de mère au foyer. Leur vie entra alors dans une délicieuse routine dont Tobias ne se lassait aucunement. Il savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite, ce qu'ils allaient faire, et ça le rassurait. Ils allaient rentrer, et il s'étonnerait encore et toujours de trouver la maison impeccablement propre et le repas chaud comme il faut. Il avait fait quelques remarques à ce sujet qu'Eileen avait balayées d'un petit sourire et d'un « Deux- trois coups par ci par là, rien de bien méchant. Question d'habitude. ». Tobias restait un brin perplexe, mais finissait par hausser les épaules et retournait à ses habitudes.

La neige ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, il hâtèrent le pas. Ils arrivèrent peu après à la porte, l'un et l'autre couverts de neige. Il balaya ses cheveux puis ceux d'Eileen, occupée à tapoter son manteau, puis ouvrit la porte, fit quelques pas pour trouver l'interrupteur et, une fois la lumière allumée, se figea.

Une lettre flottait dans l'entrée. Flottait. Pas de fil visible ou autre artifice, elle flottait littéralement, comme tenue par une main invisible. Il entendit un petit cri étouffé en provenance d'Eileen et la vit écarquiller les yeux d'horreur, la main sur la bouche, puis secouer la tête.

-Que...?

Il n'eut pas le temps de développer plus, car la lettre se mit en mouvement. Elle s'approcha d'eux, lentement, puis l'ouverture forma une bouche d'où sortit une voix féminine, froide et méprisante.

_ Ma fille...Non, Eileen,_

_Cela nous prit beaucoup de temps, à ton père et moi pour découvrir ce que tu avais fait. Découvrir au hasard d'un article apporté par ta cousine que notre fille, élevée dans les principes qui nous sont les plus chers, s'était unie il y a presque deux ans fut un choc rude. Tu pensais que nous ne saurions jamais du fait du peu d'intérêt porté à ce torchon qu'est la Gazette du Sorcier, n'est-ce pas? J'espère que tu es fière de toi. Parce que nous avons honte. Tellement honte. Tu es une sorcière. Ce Moldu, quel qu'il soit, ne te rendra pas heureuse. Ils sont limités, incapables de comprendre notre monde. Tu es passée outre mes recommandations et tu le regretteras. _

_ Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, désormais. _

_ Marsali Prince._

L'enveloppe se consuma ensuite, laissant tomber des éclats racornis de papier calciné sur le plancher. Tobias avait l'impression d'être littéralement en train de rêver. Seul l'odeur âcre du parchemin brûlé lui confirma la réalité de ce qu'il venait de voir. Il entendit la respiration saccadée d'Eileen... Eileen...Cette lettre lui était destinée... Il se tourna vers elle, incrédule. Elle tremblait de la tête au pieds, les larmes aux yeux et un air paniqué et suppliant à la fois sur son visage. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Du tout.

-C...C'était quoi,ça?

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête puis de baisser les yeux, bredouillant quelques mots inintelligibles. Le manque de réponse cohérente agaça Tobias. Il s'entendit hurler.

-C'était quoi ÇA? Arrête de faire non comme ça et réponds! P...Pourquoi y a eu une...lettre volante qui... parle et qui t'était adressé? C'est quoi cette histoire de...sorcière? Réponds-moi, Eileen!

Il la vit se mordre la lèvre, puis renifler pathétiquement avant d'expliquer d'une voix tremblante, le regard fuyant:

-Ce...c'était ce qu'on appelle une... une Beuglante. C'était ma mère. C'est une sorcière. Comme mon père, mes frères et sœurs... Moi-même aussi... Tobias, écoute, je...

-Les sorcières n'existent pas...

-Mais tu...

-LES SORCIÈRES N'EXISTENT PAS!

-Elles... elles existent... Je...Je suis dés...

-Eileen, arrête avec ça. C'est imposs...

Il stoppa net sa phrase en apercevant l'écharpe encore entourée autour du cou de la jeune femme se dénouer et aller s'installer d'elle-même sur le porte-manteau. Puis il sentit la sienne faire de même, ainsi que les boutons de son manteau se défaire avant d'avoir l'impression qu'une main tirait son col pour le lui enlever. Il frissonna de dégoût et se débattit, voulant chasser la chose invisible qui avait oser le toucher en criant:

-Lâche-moi, sale monstre!

Son manteau tomba à terre, et il l'observa avec une méfiance teintée d'horreur. Il releva les yeux vers Eileen qui le regardait d'un air effrayé. Il eut envie de la gifler. Comment osait-elle, alors que lui était terrifié par ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus depuis seulement dix minutes? Elle fit un geste vers lui mais il se recula, dégoûté.

-M'approche pas! Tu... Reste loin de moi...

Elle pleurait à présent. Ça aurait dû lui briser le cœur... Il se sentit très mal, à vrai dire. Mais quelque chose l'empêcha de réagir. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir normalement. Il devait s'éloigner. S'isoler. Il devait réfléchir, revenir à la logique. Ne plus la voir, ne plus être dans la même pièce qu'elle, le tend d'organiser sa tête. Il se retourna et monta les escaliers le plus vite possible pour s'enfermer dans leur chambre à double tour. Il fixa la porte avec méfiance, cette dernière lui semblant un piètre rempart entre sa raison et la folie de ce qui venait de se produire plus bas. Car il s'agissait bien de ça... Folie. Impossibilité. Anormalité. Tout y était. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, le souffle court et se prit la tête dans ses mains tremblantes.

Comment cela avait-il pu lui arriver? Pourquoi lui? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé exactement? Il avait vu cette lettre parler, puis ces objets bouger tout seul. Et Eileen au milieu de tout ça. Non plus Eileen. Il ne pouvait plus appeler cette...chose par le prénom de sa femme. Tout comme il n'avait plus été capable d'appeler Susan sa « mère » dans ses pensées. Un sentiment insoutenable de déjà-vu l'envahit. Il se sentit nauséeux. Il avait déjà connu ce sentiment odieux, la trahison. Eileen lui avait menti. Depuis le début. Une folle, un monstre, comme l'autre. Il ferma les yeux et respira longuement, réprimant son envie de vomir. Eileen, bordel... Il avait l'impression d'être hors de lui, littéralement. Il pouvait se voir, pitoyable et tremblant, assis sur sa chaise pendant que celle qu'il avait laissée en larme en bas faisait Dieu savait quoi. Il secoua la tête, retenant un sanglot de dépit. Il se refusait à supporter une deuxième trahison. Il ne pouvait pas. Elle devait disparaître... Il se figea. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Il sous-entendait quoi? Il n'était pas un assassin. Il ne pouvait pas non plus la mettre dehors alors qu'elle portait son gamin. Il releva son visage de ses mains. Le gamin... Son gamin à lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Son gamin... Il se releva, nerveux et rouvrit la porte pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée. L'entrée était vide, les manteaux accrochés et la cuisine éclairée. Eileen n'y était pas néanmoins. Il la retrouva dans le salon non éclairé, assise sur un fauteuil à pleurer doucement dans le noir. Il alluma la lumière, ce qui la fit cligner des yeux en grimaçant. Elle était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses cheveux étaient ternes et son air maussade. Il la trouva laide. Quelque chose s'était définitivement brisé en lui. Il ne parvenait plus à la voir comme avant. Il parla d'un ton calme qui l'étonna.

-J'veux aucune explication. Y a rien qui justifie ça. J'veux pas y croire. Ça existe pas. T'as tout gâché...

Le visage de la jeune femme se contracta et elle secoua la tête, réprimant un sanglot. Tobias sentit un léger pincement au cœur, un fond de culpabilité restait encore là, parasitant sa décision. Il baissa les yeux vers le ventre arrondi d'Eileen. Il le désigna du doigt.

-Lui... Il va être comme toi?

Elle secoua la tête et répondit d'une voix étranglée.

-P...Pas nécessairement.

Tobias ferma les yeux quelques secondes, soulagé. Il lui resterait quelque chose. Il hocha brièvement de la tête.

-J'veux avoir l'moins possible affaire à toi tant qu'il est pas né. Après, tu pourras aller au diable, Eileen. T'avise plus jamais d'recommencer ce... le truc d'avant. Plus jamais, tu m'entends?

Eileen, la tête basse, murmura quelque chose qu'il identifia comme un « oui ». Tobias tourna alors les talons, prit sa veste et sortit pour aller se chercher à manger. Tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide dans la neige, il se sentit étrangement satisfait. Il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il le sentait. Elle ne s'imposerait pas à lui comme Susan l'avait fait. Il ne la laisserait pas. Plus jamais.

**Fin~**

Non, pas de happy end pour ces deux-là, Rowling en a décidé ainsi. Pour toute réclamation, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'adresser.^^

Un merci et une reconnaissance éternelle à toutes(pas vu d'gars dans le coin des rev', seul moyen de savoir qui nous lit) qui m'ont donné leurs impressions et leur avis, aussi bien par ce site qu'en dehors. Vos commentaires, tous sans exception, m'ont aidée à m'accrocher à cette histoire. Sans rire, vos quelques lignes n'ont pas de prix, ce qu'elles apportent est inestimable et précieux et sont un coup de peton des plus efficaces dans le popotin de la motivation de l'auteur.

Épilogue ou pas, je ne l'ai pas encore décidé (ni écrit). On verra si ce que je compte essayer de taper durant mon séjour dans le sud cette semaine donnera et si j'en serai satisfaite.

En attendant de voir, je vous salue tou(te)s bien bas!


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: J'possède mon ordi... Euh c'est d'jà ça, non?

L'épilogue en question. Frais pondu de ce matin. Cocôôôtt!

**Epilogue:**

Je ne comprends pas.

Tout allait bien, pourtant...

Il était là et il est parti, brusquement. Et n'est toujours pas revenu. Il a laissé un autre venir, un homme que je déteste autant qu'il me hait.

Comment peut-il me faire ça...? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour qu'il me traite de la sorte? Je n'ai jamais tenté le moindre sort sur lui, jamais. Ma magie n'a jamais été utilisée que pour m'aider à tenir la maison. Dans mon état, je ne peux plus faire grand-chose, lui-même me le disait...

Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi continue-t-il à me détester et à me mépriser si ouvertement. Il ne supporte plus mon contact, se méfie de la moindre chose que j'ai pu toucher. Je lui ai répété pourtant, à plusieurs reprises, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, qu'être sorcier n'était pas une tare. Il s'obstine à me rejeter...

Tobias me manque. Je le hais. Je la hait...

Tout. J'ai tout perdu à cause d'une lettre, à cause de _sa_ lettre... Elle ne te connaîtra pas, et réciproquement. Tu ne la verras jamais. Elle n'aura pas le bonheur de te connaître, Severus.

Ça te plaît? C'est le nom d'un sorcier très doué des anciens temps. Il a connu les Fondateurs, tu sais.

Ce nom t'ira bien, je le sens. Tu seras quelqu'un d'aussi important que lui. Sans doute aussi peu reconnu, mais je n'ai aucun doute sur ce que tu seras.

Un sorcier.

Je ne l'ai pas dit à... Il ne le sait pas. Il ne l'accepterait pas, il me l'a dit.

Mais il n'y pourra rien. Il devra se contenter de te voir tel que tu es, sorcier comme ta mère. J'ai hâte de pouvoir t'apprendre ce que je sais. Lui n'en saura rien, même s'il s'en doutera. Ça ne sera pas facile, il a l'air d'être là pour un bon moment...

Mais il devra t'élever, subvenir à tes besoins et aux miens. Il ne saura pas que tu es sorcier, pas avant tes onze ans et ton entrée à l'école de magie. Je prendrai sur moi si tu te révèles précoce. Il saura, mais trop tard. C'est ma vengeance sur lui.

Tu n'est pas réellement son fils de toute façon. Tobias, lui, n'aurait jamais proféré de telles horreurs. Il reviendra, assurément. Et tu le connaîtras, Severus. Tu verras, c'est quelqu'un d'adorable, aimant, gentil... attentionné...

Il me manque. Je suis navrée que tu ne puisses pas le connaître lorsque tu seras né. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas... J'attendrai, et je resterai... jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

Quant à toi, tu feras de ton mieux, Severus. Tu resteras tel que tu seras, et tu feras honneur aux tiens...Tu me le promets?

* * *

Elle n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit d'être...ça, de me mentir... de me décevoir... Elle n'a pas idée du mal que ça fait. J'ai aimé un monstre, bon sang. Et elle persiste à vouloir me faire croire qu'elle est inoffensive? Elle a idée seulement de tout ce qu'elle a détruit?

Ma mère. J'pensais en avoir fini avec elle et cette situation sordide. J'pouvais vivre enfin comme j'le voulais... Elle m'a trompé, trahi, déçu... Je la déteste, autant que je l'ai aimée. Elle n'avait pas à me faire ça. Si au moins elle s'était contentée d'être normale... Faut croire que ça m'réussit pas vraiment, les femmes, surtout quand elles sont trop bien ancrées dans ma vie. J'l'ai aimée, ta mère, hein, faut pas croire. Mais j'peux pas t'promettre de me comporter comme il faut avec elle. Elle est pas normale, t'vois. Et je suis fatigué de tout ça... La désillusion, ça m'use, tu comprends? Un vrai crève-cœur... Mais ça reste ta mère... Faudra la supporter et veiller à c'qu'elle te fasse pas d'mal ou tu colles des trucs bizarres dans la tête.

Tu f'ras gaffe, p'tit, huh? Tu seras plus prudent et malin que moi. Pour sûr, j'y veillerai. Tu m'décevras pas, toi. Impossible. T'es une partie d'moi, tu ne seras jamais un comme...ceux-là. Au pire une moitié. Mais je t'éviterai de traîner de ce côté. Il ne t'arrivera que du mauvais. Pour sûr. C'est un monde de mensonge, où l'impossible est réalisable. Tu peux l'croire,ça?

Un truc pareil n'a pas sa place sur Terre. Et ses adeptes encore moins... Sauf ta mère. A cause de toi.

Et à cause d'elle aussi. J'peux pas la laisser partir non plus. Elle m'a p'tet jeté un sort, va savoir. Suffit de voir comment elle me regarde depuis que je sais. J'avais raison, elle n'a jamais été sincère. Pas autant qu'moi. Bordel Eileen... J'te souhaite de jamais connaître ça, p'tit. Jamais. Se faire piétiner le cœur est un des pires trucs possibles. J'peux plus redev'nir comme avant. Fini. Trop fatigué. Ou faible.

J'suis pas quelqu'un de très solide en fin de compte, mais j'f'rai de mon mieux pour toi. Et tu s'ras comme moi, hein? Tu resteras sur le bon chemin, quoi qu'il arrive. Pour sûr.

T'es pas un Snape pour rien, non plus...

Et voilà, fini pour de bon. La suite, vous connaissez. ^^

Je remercie encore une fois- il n'y a jamais une fois de trop en matière de gratitude- celles(toujours pas de gars dans les parages?) qui m'ont fait part de leurs impressions. Ça m'a permis de finir cette histoire tant bien que mal.

Sur ce, je ne pense pas publier de sitôt, ma motivation ayant diminué comme peau de chagrin au fur et à mesure que cette histoire était mise en ligne et écrite (ce qui est peut-être mon erreur...). J'écris encore à côté, cependant, bien trop fun pour arrêter. Y a du snack d'achevé et un Snape/Regulus en cours. Écris pour le fun. Si ça intéresse quelque quidam, qu'il/elle n'hésite pas à faire signe. J'enverrai volontiers.

Portez-vous bien, tous autant que vous êtes!^^


End file.
